The Darkness Within - The rewrite - Traducción - de Kurinoone
by Keira123
Summary: El autor vuelve a escribir la primera parte de la Trilogía del Príncipe Oscuro. ¿Y si Colagusano no le hubiera dicho a Voldemort dónde se escondían los Potter? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera entregado a Harry directamente? Primer libro de la Trilogía del Príncipe Oscuro.
1. La traición

_**Disclaimer: **__ Este fic no me pertenece sino a __**Kurinoone, **__yo solo lo estoy traduciendo. Irán en cursiva las frases mías (de la traductora) el resto es del fic originál. Repito, todo mérito por esta historia es primero de J.K. Rowling y después de Kurinoone._

**Disclaimer: ** Hary Potter no me pertenece y todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia está inspirada también en "A Shattered Prophecy" de Project Dark Overlord.

**Capítulo uno**

'Realmente asusta lo parecido que es a James.' pensó Lily. Con tan solo un año de edad su hijo, Harry, ya tenía un gran parecido con su padre. Su pelo era tan revoltoso como el de James. Siempre había dicho a su esposo que hiciera algo para arreglárselo pero James siempre esbozaba una sonrisa radiante y se pasaba una mano por el pelo, desordenándoselo aun más.

'Al menos tiene mis ojos' pensó agradecida mientras miraba al niño que jugaba en su regazo. Esos ojos verde esmeralda hacían que Harry se viera aun más adorable. El pequeño de pelo negro estaba sentado sobre las rodillas de su madre mientras mordisqueaba felizmente sus juguetes y, de tanto en tanto, miraba hacia la puerta.

"¿A quién estás buscando cariño?" preguntó Lily abrazando a Harry más cerca de sí.

Sabía perfectamente a quién estaba buscando. Sucedía igual todas las tardes. Cerca de las siete Harry esperaría ansioso el regreso de su padre del trabajo. Claro que para cualquier niño de un año sería imposible determinar las horas del día, pero Harry no era un niño ordinario. En realidad, tampoco sus padres lo eran. Eran una familia de magos.

Y, como si le hubieran llamado, James entró por la puerta e ingresó en la sala. La expresión de su rostro era consternada, pero al ver a su familia sus ojos marrones brillaron y una sonrisa iluminó sus facciones.

"Hey, ¿Cómo se encuentra mi pequeño hombrecito?" preguntó James mientras caminaba hacia Lily y levantaba a Harry quien babeaba y se removía frenéticamente para llamar la atención de su padre.

"James, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que recordártelo? Es un niño, no un hombre." Lo reprendió Lily con una sonrisa.

James solo se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

"Niño suena tan... no lo sé. Suena extraño, como si lo estuviera menospreciando. Él es mi 'pequeño hombrecito'." Dijo abrazando a Harry afectuosamente.

Lily sonrió a su esposo. En su opinión, James simplemente no quería sonar demasiado paternal ya que tenía solo veintitrés años.

Lily estaba a punto de ir a la cocina a buscar la cena cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. James se puso inmediatamente en alerta. Sin decir nada, le pasó Harry a Lily y sacó su varita. Se acercó a la puerta y le hizo señas a su esposa para que se fuera con Harry a la otra habitación. Lily asintió y empezó a subir rápidamente las escaleras. Normalmente Lily no aceptaría ordenes de nadie, ni siquiera de James, pero desde que se pronunció esa angustiosa profecía las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente. Se habían mudado al Valle de Godric y solo unos pocos selectos sabían dónde estaba. Lily esperó aprehensivamente, varita en mano, aun cargando a Harry. Atacaría a cualquiera que tan solo proyectara una sombra sobre su único hijo.

Oyó cómo James susurraba un hechizo que le permitiría ver quién esperaba en la puerta. Entonces la puerta se abrió y le llegaron risas y una voz que conocía demasiado bien. Soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras. Y por supuesto los amigos de su esposo, Sirius y Peter, estaban en la sala. Sirius había irritado a Lily hasta el cansancio durante sus años en Hogwarts, siempre haciendo tonterías con James y metiéndolo en todo tipo de problemas. Por supuesto que James no era exactamente inocente pero ya que Lily era ahora su esposa prefería culpar a Sirius. Peter era siempre tan callado que Lily a veces se preguntaba cómo es que era un Merodeador. Remus era el único con el que podía tener una conversación inteligente. Notó que no había venido esta noche y se dio cuenta que probablemente estaba con su 'pequeño problema peludo', como Sirius en su gran consideración había apodado a su condición de hombre lobo.

"Podrías habernos avisado que venías Canuto." Dijo Lily mientras le alcanzaba Harry a su padrino quien lo tomó con entusiasmo y apretó contra sí.

"¿Y qué hay de divertido en eso?" preguntó Sirius mientras reía con Harry.

Harry ya estaba agitando sus brazos y riendo de las caras de Sirius. Lily miró a su hijo con afecto; realmente quería mucho a su padrino. Peter también miraba a Sirius y a Harry cuando asomó en su rostro una extraña mueca de remordimiento. Lily no estaba segura si lo había imaginado o no, pero creía poder detectar dolor en su expresión.

"Peter, ¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó apoyando una mano sobre su hombro.

Peter apartó la mirada en seguida y se removió incómodo sin mirar a Lily a los ojos.

"Sí, es que... es que tuve un día muy largo... eso es todo." respondió en voz baja.

"Ni me hables de tener días largos." concordó James. "Acabo de tener el peor día."

"¿En serio? ¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Sirius mientras Harry le tironeaba de los mechones de pelo que le llegaban a los hombros.

"Bueno, con los ataques que vienen de izquierda, de derecha, del centro no sé cuánto más podremos soportar antes de que todo se nos derrumbe." Respondió James

James adoraba ser un Auror. Aunque admitió haber elegido la carrera porque era la que Sirius seguiría, en seguida le gustó ser un soldado que luchaba para el lado de la luz.

Sin embargo, desde que se hizo la profecía sobre Harry, James se volvía cada día más paranoico. No le gustaba de idea de enfrentar a su hijo a tal responsabilidad. 'Salvar el mundo'. Ese era su trabajo, no de Harry. Así que James, siendo James, trabajaba día y noche para eliminar a los seguidores de Voldemort. Pero se volvía cada vez más y más difícil ya que Voldemort siempre parecía ir un paso por delante de los Aurores.

Sirius miró con tristeza la expresión sombría en el rostro de su mejor amigo. Remus, James, Peter y él eran todos Aurores, pero James era quien más enfocado estaba en la guerra. Quería que terminara para que su hijo pudiera tener una vida normal.

Lily suspiró y levantó al pequeño Harry que jugaba con Sirius y lo acunó en sus brazos mientras subía la escalera a su habitación. Allí lo apoyó gentilmente sobre su cuna y pasó una mano sobre su cabeza en otro fútil intento de ordenar los mechones negros.

"Tal vez ahora te parezca gracioso, Harry. Pero puedes confiar en mí que cuando crezcas no te dará gracia no poder arreglar tu cabello." Dijo Lily al pequeño niño de pelo negro mientras éste reía e intentaba agarrar los dedos de su madre que acariciaban gentilmente su cabeza. Lily volteó y dejó a su niño jugando felizmente en su cuna.

Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando súbitamente la asaltó la horrible sensación de que algo andaba mal. No era algún ruido que escuchó, más bien el silencio total. Los tres hombres en la sala no emitían sonido alguno. Solo esto ya era extraño siendo que Sirius estaba presente. Lily sacó su varita y respiró hondo. La escena que vio en la sala la perseguiría por el resto de su vida. James estaba en el suelo y había un creciente charco de sangre junto a su cabeza. Había una botella rota de whisky de fuego en el piso y Sirius estaba también en el suelo, inconsciente.

"¡Por Dios!...¡James!...¡James!"

Lily corrió hacia su esposo olvidando por completo a la tercera persona en la habitación. Si Lily lo hubiera notado, escondido detrás de la puerta, tal vez hubiera podido detener la tragedia que estaba por suceder. Mientras corría hacia James, Peter apareció por detrás y la atacó antes que pudiera alcanzar a su esposo.

"¡Stupefy!"

Lily cayó, inconsciente incluso antes de tocar el suelo. Peter suspiró temblorosamente al ver a sus antiguos amigos, todos ellos en el suelo heridos y traicionados por su amigo. Intentó calmar su corazón que latía frenéticamente. Estaba seguro que si no hubiera puesto el encantamiento silenciador en la puerta, Lily hubiera podido oír su corazón golpeando contra su pecho con más claridad que la botella que rompió mientras atacaba a James y a Sirius.

Lanzó a sus amigos otra mirada de remordimiento antes de abandonar torpemente la habitación y dirigirse a la de Harry. Todo el camino repitiéndose en voz baja. "Perdóname Harry... lo siento James... Sirius, lo siento tanto."

Nunca había imaginado que llegaría tan lejos. Había albergado la esperanza de que James, o Sirius o incluso Lily iban a detenerlo. Pero había logrado tanto porque ninguno de ellos esperaban de él ningún tipo de traición, y mucho menos un ataque para secuestrar a Harry. No quería hacer esto, pero no había otra salida.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y encontró a Harry durmiendo profundamente abrazando su hipogrifo de peluche. Peter miró al niño durmiendo y lo asaltó una horrible sensación de culpa. Estaba llevando a un niño a su muerte. Harry sólo tenía un año, era solo un bebé.

Peter recordó cómo se había sentido cuando nació Harry. Había estado tan feliz como el resto de los Merodeadores. Pero cuando se supo de la profecía, las cosas cambiaron. El chico era el destinado para destruir al Señor Oscuro. Pero Peter sabía cuán poderoso era Lord Voldemort y nadie podía detenerlo, nadie podía enfrentarse a él. Lord Voldemort ganaría esta guerra y cuando lo hiciera, Peter tendría más poder del que pudiera imaginar. El chico tenía que irse. Convenciéndose a sí mismo de que estaba asegurando su propio futuro, levantó lentamente a Harry de la cuna y salió de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y sin mirar atrás a los tres cuerpos en el suelo Peter abrió la puerta y abandonó el Valle de Godric para siempre.

_xxx_

Peter corrió hasta el límite de las protecciones que rodeaban la casa y desapareció hacia la guarida de su Señor. Su amo lo estaba esperando, flaqueado por dos miembros de su círculo interno. Con manos temblorosas, Peter apoyó a Harry en el suelo de piedra a los pies de Voldemort. Sorprendentemente, Harry seguía dormido y ni siquiera se movió. Peter en seguida cayó de rodillas y se arrastró para poder besar la túnica de Voldemort antes de hablar con voz baja y temblorosa.

"Amo, hice lo que me pidió. Amo, este es Harry."

Voldemort dirigió su implacables ojos escarlata al niño dormido y se permitió una sonrisa de satisfacción. Era un hombre bien parecido, con pelo negro largo y un rostro atractivo. La única cosa que delataba al monstruo que en él habitaba eran sus penetrantes ojos rojos que parecían quemar a quien se atreviera a mirarlos. Apartó la mirada de Harry y la dirigió a la encorvada figura de su Mortífago espía.

"Levántate, Peter. Hiciste bien. Por una vez no lo arruinaste todo y pudiste completar una tarea." Se quedó mirando como el hombre despreciable se levantaba tembloroso dando las gracias y repitiendo una y otra vez lo misericordiosos que era su Señor. "¡Suficiente!" siseó Voldemort silenciando a Peter al instante. "Bella, ¡levanta al niño para que pueda ver mejor al mocoso!"

Bella pasó frente a la inmóvil figura de Lucius y alzó a Harry del frío suelo. Lo levantó frente al Señor Oscuro.

Voldemort estudió cada detalle del chico. Despreciaba a todos los niños en general. No había olvidado cómo los niños de ese horrible orfanato se habían burlado de él y cómo lo habían ridiculizado. Éste, sin embargo, tenía algo que lo atraía como ninguna otra persona. Voldemort podía sentir un aura mágica poderosa que parecía flotar en torno al chico. Era excepcional, de eso no había duda alguna, y si Voldemort le dejara vivir el mocoso de los Potter seguramente crecería para tener un poder que igualaría el suyo.

'¡Que desperdicio de poder!' pensó Voldemort.

Sacó su varita y los tres Mortífagos presentes contuvieron el aliento. Sonrió para sí. Iba a disfrutar destruyendo al que estaba _destinado _a ser su caída.

Apuntó a la cabeza de Harry justo cuando éste abría sus ojos esmeralda que miraron a Voldemort llenos de inocencia. Murmuró las palabras y una brillante luz verde cegó a todos los presentes. Peter cerró los ojos justo antes de la maldición pero aun pudo sentir cómo la luz atravesaba sus pupilas.

'Lo siento Harry' fue todo lo que pudo pensar antes que la luz desapareciera dejándolos a todos de nuevo en la oscuridad.

xxx


	2. El Príncipe Oscuro

**Disclaimer: ** Hary Potter no me pertenece y todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia está inspirada también en "A Shattered Prophecy" de Project Dark Overlord.

**Capítulo Dos**

Lily suspiró mientras dejaba el último de los ensayos que había estado corrigiendo. Pociones era una materia mucho más difícil de lo que mucha gente le daba crédito y corregir ensayos de la materia no era sencillo. Lily se estiró en la silla y frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello; había estado tratando de terminar con todo antes de irse a dormir. Y por fin había terminado.

Echó una mirada a su alrededor. Su despacho en Hogwarts estaba ubicado en las mazmorras, pero había logrado convertirla en un lugar confortable. Le había puesto el toque femenino pintando las paredes de cemento y decorándolo lo mejor que pudo. En su escritorio tenía fotos de su familia. Sentía que siempre era importante poder alzar la vista de su trabajo y ver la cara de un ser querido.

Era una suerte que tuviera esas fotos porque hoy en día apenas sí tenía la oportunidad de ver a James. Con ella enseñando Pociones y él como Auror, sin mencionar que ambos eran miembros de la Orden del Fénix, ya no tenían tiempo de estar juntos. Solo en las vacaciones podía ver a su familia.

Lily volvió a suspirar y levantó una foto. Fue tomada el año pasado, cuando Damien estaba en primer año. A diferencia de su hermano mayor, Damien no era un calco de James. También tenía su mismo pelo negro, pero no desordenado como el de su padre. Tenía los ojos de James, profundos y almendrados que siempre usaba para salir de los problemas. De nuevo, justo como su padre. Sus facciones, sin embargo, eran como las de Lily. Tenía la nariz, la boca e incluso la sonrisa de su madre. Había heredado su fuerte temperamento y el amor de James por hacer bromas. Era una buena combinación de los dos. Sirius había tomado la responsabilidad de convertir a Damien en el rival de su padre en cuanto a hacer bromas y meterse en problemas. Y por supuesto que Damien siempre estaba ansioso de aprender de un Merodeador.

Lily miró la foto de James y sintió un dolor en el corazón, cuánto lo extrañaba. No lo había visto en dos semanas. Pero ese dolor no era nada comparado con la angustia que sentía cuando veía la foto que estaba a su lado. Había sido tomado solo tres días antes de que fuera raptado. Lily volteó sus ojos esmeralda al retrato de su hijo mayor, Harry. Reía y la señalaba para después aplaudir con sus pequeñas manitos. Su corazón se estrujaba de dolor al mirar a su bebé. Apartó la mirada de la foto y hacia el calendario en la pared. Era el 31 de mayo. Lily sintió que se le atascaba la respiración. 'Dos meses' pensó, 'en dos meses hubiera cumplido diecisiete.'

Siempre habría pensado así de Harry; siempre preguntándose lo que habría estado haciendo si estuviera vivo. A James le resultaba difícil oírla hablar sobre Harry, tanto que Lily había dejado de mencionarlo frente a él.

El golpe emocional de perder a Harry había afectado a James mucho más que a ella. Después de todo, fue _su_ amigo el que secuestró a Harry bajo su propio techo y lo entregó a esa monstruo para que fuera brutalmente asesinado. _Su_ amigo los había atacado a él y a Sirius antes de llevárselo. Hacía que James se sintiera culpable y responsable. Lily recordaba lo horrible que había sido cuando James se había despertado dos semanas después del accidente para enterarse de lo que su amigo había hecho; de que habían perdido a Harry. James siempre se había culpado a sí mismo por no proteger a su hijo. Se había jurado a sí mismo que encontraría a Peter y a Voldemort para matarlos. Casi todo el tiempo en los dos años siguientes, James no había hecho otra cosa que buscar una manera de llegar al Señor Oscuro y a su Mortífago, Peter.

La llegada de Damien le había devuelto la vida. Solo entonces James volvió a ser él mismo. Pero Lily sabía que, incluso ahora, trabajaba duro para encontrar a Voldemort y a Peter. No iba a darse por vencido, no hasta que no cobrara su venganza.

Lily apoyó la foto de Harry y se frotó los ojos. Se puso de pie y dirigió al área privada de sus habitaciones, donde estaba su cama. Estaba a punto de acostarse cuando la detuvo unos pequeños golpecitos en la ventana. Miró en dirección al vidrio ovalado y vio una pequeña lechuza marrón que la observaba. Lily sonrió y se apresuró a dejarla entrar. La lechuzo ululó felizmente e inmediatamente estiró la pata para presentarle un pequeño rollo de pergamino. Lily lo tomó agradecida y ni siquiera notó cómo la lechuza levantaba vuelo justo después. Rompió el sobre rápidamente y empezó a leer la carta.

_Querida Lily_

_¿Cómo estás cariño? Espero que lejos de los líos. Lo que me recuerda ¿cómo esta nuestro pequeño buscaproblemas? Espero que no le estés dando muchas detenciones._ _Dile a Damy que tengo las entradas para la Copa Mundial y que definitivamente vamos a verla. ¡Bulgaria e Irlanda!¡Estoy tan emocionado!¡No puedo esperar! Pero... bueno, ejem... ¿Tu cómo te encuentras cariño?_

_Si todo va bien voy este fin de semana a verte. Tal vez cuando vaya podamos irnos a Hogsmeade._

_Cuídate cielo y dale mi cariño a Damy._

_James._

Lily sonrió y apoyó la carta. James y el Quidditch, simplemente no había manera de separarlos. Aunque Damien iba a estar complacido, hacia más de tres semanas que no hablaba de otras cosas que esas entradas. Sabía que James animaba a Irlanda mientras que Sirius y Damien eran fans de Bulgaria.

'Esto promete ser interesante.' Pensó Lily mientras se acostaba en la cama y se cubría con las sábanas. Estaba tan cansada que ya se estaba durmiendo. Su último pensamiento coherente fue,

'Me pregunto a quién hubiera animado Harry...'

xxx

En una habitación penumbrosa, llena de diversos libros y pedazos de pergamino, estaba sentado un mago alto de pelo oscuro. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en un vaso que tenía en la mano. Miraba sin ver el líquido color ámbar. Su mente estaba distraída con otro problema importante.

Sabía que era peligroso lo que hacía, muy peligroso. De hecho, estaba seguro que si alguien se enteraba de lo que hacía creería que estaba demente. Extorsionar al Señor Oscuro no era algo para tomarse a la ligera. Pero sabía que si tenía éxito, tendría poderes inimaginables. Ya se encontraba en el círculo interno de Lord Voldemort, era parte de un grupo de elite. Pero a cambio de su silencio, el Señor Oscuro le daría lo que quisiera. Lord Voldemort le daría poderes con los que otros solo podían soñar. Podía convertirse en el Mortífago más poderoso, tal vez tan poderoso como el Señor Oscuro. Valía la pena el riesgo.

A Jason Riley volvieron a temblarle las manos al pensar en lo que estaba arriesgando. Había escuchado rumores, susurros entre los Mortífagos sobre el que servía al Señor Oscuro. Aquel que nadie había visto pero que todos sabían que existía. El no creía en eso, no por completo. Se decía a sí mismo que el _Príncipe Oscuro _era solo un mito, uno creado y exagerado para asustarlos, para mantenerlos en línea. Pero al Príncipe Oscuro se le habían adjudicado la muerte de muchos Mortífagos talentosos y poderosos; Yaxley, Davidson, Hugh, Patterson y media docena más.

Jason se llevó el vaso a los labios y tragó el resto de su bebida, esperando que eso le quitara el terror frío del pecho. Justo al apoyar el vaso sobre la mesa las luces parpadearon antes de apagarse por completo. El Mortífago permaneció inmóvil en su silla mientras la habitación se sumía en la oscuridad total. Aferró su varita tan fuerte que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Se levantó lentamente, sus ojos escaneando cada rincón.

"Lumos" susurró y la punta de su varita se iluminó, pero la luz no fue suficiente para reconfortarlo.

Apretando su varita iluminada, Jason Riley cruzó la habitación en dirección a la puerta. La abrió lentamente y su mente le decía que no debería estar tan asustado. Parado en el umbral, Jason esperó para ver si algo sucedía. No veía a nadie. Alzó su varita sobre la cabeza pero aun no podía ver a nadie.

Y justo mientras salía de la habitación lo sintió, un cambio súbito en el aire. Casi podía sentir la magia en el aire y entonces sintió pasos que se acercaban por detrás. Se detuvo en seco y permaneció inmóvil. Luchando contra el pánico, Jason volteó lentamente para enfrentar a su visitante. Lo único que pudo notar con la poca luz fue una débil silueta.

Supo entonces que el mito era real.

Y aun así no pudo evitar preguntar.

"¿Quién eres?"

La silueta avanzó hasta la luz que emitía la varita de Jason. El Mortífago examinó nervioso la apariencia del mago frente a él. Cubierto con una túnica negra, con el rostro oculto tras una máscara plateada que sólo dejaba ver sus ojos verdes, estaba de pie uno al que los Mortífagos habían aprendido a temer; el hijo del Señor Oscuro, el Príncipe Oscuro.

"Creo que ya lo sabes." Fue la respuesta y Jason pudo notar por su voz que era joven. Entonces se dio cuenta que el Príncipe Oscuro aun era un chico, probablemente aun un adolescente.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Preguntó Jason intentando fingir calma.

"Traicionaste a Lord Voldemort." Respondió el chico con tono furioso. "Estoy aquí para llevar a cabo el castigo."

Jason notó que aunque el chico tenía la varita en la mano, no lo estaba apuntando. Trataría de usar eso a su favor.

"¡Nunca traicionaría a mi Señor! Soy su humilde servidor. Nunca se me ocurriría... ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!" Jason lanzó la maldición asesina en un movimiento rápido.

El mago con la máscara plateada se apartó del trayecto de la luz verde. Jason apuntó rápidamente y lo intentó de nuevo.

Antes que las palabras salieran de su boca, su varita le fue arrebatada. La fuerza tras el hechizo desarmador no verbal fue tan súbita y poderosa que hizo que su varita saliera volando. Ésta cayó al suelo y se extinguió dejando de nuevo la habitación a oscuras.

El Mortífago aprovechó la oportunidad y corrió hacia las escaleras. Inclinado para evitar ser golpeado por ninguna maldición.

Voló escaleras arriba con la intención de usar su chimenea para huir por la línea floo. Solo había subido los primeros escalones cuando vio un hechizo pasar zumbando sobre su cabeza. Esquivó instintivamente. Fue entonces que sintió la punta de una varita presionando contra la parte de atrás de su cuello.

"¡Levántate!" Llegó la orden y el Mortífago se irguió lentamente.

Era unos buenos ocho o diez centímetros más alto que el Príncipe Oscuro, pero eso no le daba ninguna seguridad.

"Por favor, por favor Príncipe Oscuro," intentó Jason desesperado. "¡No me mates!"

Las luces se encendieron y Jason se encontró frente a frente con un par de ojos verdes alarmantes que, para su espanto, no acogían nada de compasión.

"Eres un traidor, y para ellos existe un solo castigo." Le dijo el Príncipe Oscuro.

Antes que Jason pudiera hacer nada, oyó las palabras asesinas siendo susurradas y la luz verde lo golpeó justo entre los ojos. El Mortífago cayó al piso, muerto.

El Príncipe Oscuro dirigió al cuerpo a sus pies una sola mirada antes de voltear e irse. Su misión cumplida.

xxx


	3. Misteriosos asesinatos

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece y todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Esta historia también está inspirada en "A Shattered Prophesy" de Project Dark Overlord"

* * *

**Capítulo tres**

Lily no estaba feliz. Hacía ya quince días que ansiaba ver a James y cuando por fin le vio no llegaron a decirse dos palabras que el profesor Dumbledore había anunciado una reunión de emergencia de la Orden. James siquiera había saludado a Damien. Lily estaba sentada de brazos cruzados intentando por todos los medios no demostrar su mal humor. Por favor, todo lo que quería era un par de minutos con su marido, ¿acaso era pedir demasiado?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando todos en la habitación se callaron repentinamente. James tomó su asiento junto a Lily y agarró su mano con gentileza. Ella lo miró con una media sonrisa. Lily miró a su alrededor, a todos los rostros conocidos con su mima expresión cansada y molesta. Identificó Ojoloco Moody, el siempre paranoico Auror, sentado junto a Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tonks se destacaba con claridad por su pelo color goma de mascar. Remus y Sirius estaban sentamos al lado de James. Su colega y antigua profesora, Minerva McGonagall, estaba ubicada cerca de la cabecera y junto a Snape. Y más allá había dos asientos vacíos que Lily intentó ignorar. No soportaba pensar en ellos.

El Director atrajo su atención al ponerse de pie frente a todos los miembros. Albus Dumbledore lucía increíblemente agotado, como todos los demás. Se aclaró la garganta y los pocos que aún susurraban quedaron en completo silencio. Podía ver bien la expresión en sus rostros; algunos parecían molestos por la reunión de último minuto y el resto bien podía estar preparándose para recibir noticias mucho más trágicas.

"Les agradezco por atender a esta reunión con tan poco tiempo de anticipación." Comenzó Dumbledore. "Soy consciente de que muchos de ustedes tuvieron que cancelar o modificar sus planes así que no voy a robar mucho más de su tiempo." Lanzó a Lily una mirada significativa, ésta se ruborizó bajo la misma y se miró las manos.

"Está bien, Lils, nadie más se dio cuenta." Bromeó Sirius por lo bajo.

Lily le lanzó una mirada pero no dijo nada.

"Como todos saben, ha habido un gran número de ataques a Mortífagos en el último año." Continuó Dumbledore." Se ha confirmado que estos Mortífagos asesinados eran miembros del círculo interno. Ya que ni el Ministerio ni la Orden se responsabilizan por los ataques se plantea la duda sobre la identidad del atacante." La habitación permaneció en silencio, todos atentos a Dumbledore. "El ataque más reciente sucedió anoche. Un Mortífago llamado Jason Riley fue asesinado en su casa. El Ministerio dije no ser responsable y sabemos que la Orden tampoco lo fue. Esto nos lleva a preguntarnos quién está rastreando y matando a estos Mortífagos." Terminó Dumbledore con tono preocupado.

"¿Y qué importa?" Preguntó Moody en su voz ronca. "Quien quiera que sean están matando Mortífagos. Nos están ayudando. ¿Por qué deberíamos preocuparnos?"

Algunos murmuraron en consentimiento con las palabras de Moody.

"Nos debería preocupar porque no sabemos quién está haciendo esto ni por qué razón." Explicó Dumbledore.

"Tal vez se haya formado otra sociedad secreta, como la Orden. Quizá alguien reunió otro grupo para luchar contra el Innombrable y están atacando Mortífagos." Conjeturó Tonks.

"Es una posibilidad." Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza en su dirección. "Sin embargo creo que nos convendría conocer la verdad sobre el asunto lo más rápido posible."

Lily notó que había algo que Dumbledore aun o les había contado. Había pasado mucho tiempo con el anciano, como estudiante, como miembro de la Orden y ahora del panel de profesores. Sabía cuando el mago de más de un siglo dudaba al decir lo que en realidad pensaba.

"¿Dumbledore? ¿Hay algo más?" Preguntó.

Dumbledore miró a Lily y los ojos azules se clavaron en ella por un momento. Por fin suspiró y volvió a hablar.

"Tengo una sospecha, y a estas alturas no es más que eso. Luego de leer los reportes de los ataques creo que Voldemort podría ser el responsable."

Varios en la habitación inhalaron súbitamente ante la mención del nombre del Señor Oscuro. Dumbledore suspiró para sus adentros. Cuántas veces les había dicho que temer a su nombre era simplemente patético. Voldemort no iba a parecer si pronunciaban su nombre en voz alta.

"¿Por qué piensa eso?" Preguntó McGonagall haciendo un esfuerzo por recomponerse.

"Como ya he dicho, es solo una suposición. Lo que sí se es que los que están siendo asesinados son hombre de Voldemort y él no se apartaría para que esto continuara. Por los reportes que hemos obtenido, no hay evidencia de que a Voldemort le preocupen estos asesinatos. Todo lo contrario, parece complacido con la muerte de estos hombres. Eso me hace pensar que estos hombres hicieron algún mal a Voldemort y él arregló sus muertes." Dumbledore se volvió hacia Snape. "Severus, debo pedirte que reúnas toda la información posible. Tengo una lista con los nombres de los Mortífagos asesinados. Intenta averiguar a qué misión estaban asignados antes de que murieran. Y si hicieron algo en contra de Voldemort."

Dumbledore le pasó a Snape un pedazo de pergamino y él lo tomó pero siquiera lo miró. Sus ojos oscuros estaban clavados en el Director.

"Eso es todo por hoy. Gracias por su paciencia." Finalizó Dumbledore inclinando la cabeza en gesto de despedida.

James se puso de pie y el resto le imitó. Su cabeza daba vueltas en torno a la nueva información.

"¿Y? ¿Qué piensan?" Preguntó Sirius. "¿Creen que exista otra sociedad secreta o que Voldemort haya decidido simplemente deshacerse de sus viejos seguidores y conseguir nuevos?"

"¡Son Mortífagos, no abrigos que necesitan ser reemplazados!" Dijo Lily algo irritada.

"Si, si, como si ese monstruo supiera la diferencia." Respondió Sirius.

"Es algo extraño." Dijo James que parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Yo estoy con Moody. No creo que deba preocuparnos quién los está matando. Mientras se deshaga de los Mortífagos deberíamos estar agradecidos." Continuó Sirius acompañando a sus amigos hacia la chimenea. No tenía donde ir ya que el cuartel era su casa.

James no dijo nada. Pero en su silencio, estaba de acuerdo con Dumbledore. Si a Voldemort le preocupara la muerte de sus hombres estaría haciendo algo al respecto. El hecho de que no hiciera nada solo podía significar que era él quien estaba detrás de los asesinatos. Pero la pregunta era, ¿por qué?


	4. El mundo del príncipe

Traductora: por milésima vez y para los que no leen mi perfil, tengo permiso de Kurinoone para traducir esta historia. NO es The Darkness Within, es The Darkness Within The Rewrite y soy la ÚNICA que la está traduciendo

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece y todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Esta historia también está inspirada en "A Shattered Prophesy" de Project Dark Overlord"

**Capítulo cuatro**

"¡Vamos Príncipe! ¡No es tan complicado!" Lo reprendió Bella entornando los ojos.

Estaba más sorprendida que molesta al comprobar que el prodigio de su amo estaba teniendo problemas con la maldición 'ropehuesos'. Normalmente aprendía hechizos y maldiciones con gran facilidad.

Harry suspiró e intentó concentrarse una vez más. Era difícil concretar esta estúpida maldición con el molesto dolor de su cicatriz. Arruinaba su concentración.

Hizo una seña a Bella para que demostrara de nuevo la maldición.

"¡Adflicto Corporis!" Bella lanzó la maldición rompehuesos al muñeco en que estaban practicando. El hechizo acertó en el fémur del muñeco rompiéndolo por la mitad.

Harry siguió su ejemplo pero su hechizo no hizo nada a la otra pierna del muñeco. Molesto y frustrado, Harry arrojó su varita al otro extremo de la habitación. Resonó sobre el piso de mármol para luego rodar un par de metros hasta detenerse.

Bella lo miró entretenida.

"Esa es otra buena idea" dijo riendo. "Siempre puedes arrojarles tu varita. Si apuntas bien tal vez le saques un ojo a alguien." Bromeó.

Harry la miró irritado al notar que obviamente disfrutaba el hecho de que por una vez él no era capaz de lograr algo en lo que ella era una experta.

"No estoy de humor para tus insolencias." Harry atrajo su varita con un movimiento de la mano pero la guardó en su túnica en vez de volver a apuntar al muñeco. "Voy a intentarlo de nuevo mañana. No puedo concentrarme." Dijo frotándose las sienes y cerrando los ojos ante el dolor punzante que emitía su cicatriz.

Al verlo frotándose la cicatriz, Bella perdió su sonrisa. En un instante estuvo a su lado.

"¿Es tu cicatriz de nuevo? Lo siento tanto Harry, no me di cuenta." Se disculpó. Ahora su falta de concentración tenía sentido.

Bella apartó las manos tratando de determinar cuánto dolor estaba sintiendo. Con Harry nunca era fácil. Inclinó la cabeza del joven gentilmente hacia arriba para observar mejor. Harry se apartó rechinando los dientes al sentir cómo el dolor se intensificaba.

"Estoy bien, solo déjame solo." Dijo apoyando la frente sobre los nudillos.

Bella lo ignoró. Sabía discernir cuando Harry estaba bien y cuándo no. También sabía que Harry era demasiado orgulloso para su propio bien. Volteó hacia un pequeño estante que había en la sala de entrenamiento y tomó una poción para aliviar el dolor. Volvió a donde estaba Harry y le entregó el frasco.

"Debiste haberme dicho antes." Le dijo, molesta con que Harry hubiera estado sufriendo en silencio la última hora.

Harry tomó asiento en el único sofá de la sala y bebió la poción de un solo trago. El efecto fue instantáneo pero el dolor en su cicatriz solo disminuyó un poco. Solo se iría por completo una vez que su padre calmara su ira, ya que era esta la que le causaba tanto dolor.

"Estaba esperando a que se tranquilizara." Explicó Harry. "Normalmente controla su temperamento cuando sabe que estoy cerca."

Bella miró hacia la puerta con una expresión de preocupación.

"Debe estar realmente enojado." Dijo en voz baja y mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo. "Me pregunto qué habrá sucedido."

Harry se reclinó en su asiento.

"Sea lo que sea, lo tiene bastante enfadado."

Bella se sentó a su lado con los ojos fijos sobre su rostro.

"¿En serio? ¿Qué tan enfadado?" Preguntó algo ansiosa.

"Estoy harto de ser un medidor para los estados de ánimo de mi padre." Respondió él. "Desde que tengo memoria, tu y Lucius siempre me preguntan cuánto duele mi cicatriz antes de ir a ver a mi padre."

"¿Y qué tiene de malo?" Preguntó Bella.

Una punzada de dolor particularmente fuerte impidió que Harry respondiera. SE llevó una mano a la cabeza y apretó los dientes con fuerza para evitar gemir de dolor.

"¡Demonios!" Jadeó Harry frotándose la cicatriz. "¿Qué lo tiene tan condenadamente furioso?"

"¡No seas tan irrespetuoso, Harry!" Lo reprendió Bella de inmediato.

Harry logró soltar una carcajada antes de dirigir a ella sus ojos verdes.

"¡Pues lo siento por no disfrutar la sensación de que se parta la cabeza por la mitad!"

"¡Ya sabes que no lo hace a propósito!" Respondió Bella. "El amo nunca querría verte sufriendo, mucho menos por su culpa."

"Bueno, ¡yo voy a ver qué lo tiene tan enfadado!" Dijo Harry poniéndose de pie. Tomó su máscara plateada y se alejó en dirección a la puerta dejando a Bella sentada en el sillón.

xxx

Minutos más tarde Harry estaba frente a las grandes puertas de roble de su padre. A los diez años, Harry había descubierto todos los pasajes secretos dentro y fuera de la mansión Riddle. Y ahora, con la máscara plateada puesta, Harry golpeó la puerta una vez. Sin esperar una respuesta, ingresó como si nada en los cuarteles de su padre.

Lord Voldemort alzó la mirada al ver entrar a su joven heredero. Al principio le sorprendió su presencia pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de por qué estaba ahí. En seguida comenzó su mantra para calmarse y extinguir era ira que empezaba a bullir en su interior. A medida que su furia disminuía, también lo hacía el efecto de la maldición cruciatus que había lanzado sobre Crabbe. El Mortífago se puso de pie lentamente, todos sus miembros temblando de manera incontrolable.

"¡Amo!...piedad...¡Amo!..."

"¡Silencio!" Siseó Voldemort e hizo un gesto para que Crabbe saliera de su vista.

Crabbe no sabía por qué su amo había dejado de torturarlo. Creyó que Voldemort simplemente ya había tenido suficiente. Ni siquiera se percató de que alguien más hubiera entrado al salón por estar bajo los efectos de la maldición cruciatus cuando Harry entró. Y al pasar junto al él saliendo por la puerta ni siquiera se percato de su presencia. Harry había aprendido de su padre el arte de fundirse con las sombras. No era difícil siendo que las habitaciones de Voldemort siempre estaban en penumbras.

Una vez que Crabbe salió, Harry se apartó de la esquina oscura y caminó en dirección a su padre quitándose la máscara al mismo tiempo.

Lo último de la furia de Voldemort desapareció con solo mirar a Harry.

"No sabía que habías regresado." Dijo Voldemort.

"Hace ya un par de horas que estoy aquí." Respondió Harry. "Solo vine a ver qué te estaba haciendo enfadar antes de que mi cabeza se partiera a la mitad."

Al oír estas palabras, Voldemort sintió una emoción que solo Harry era capaz de provocar en él; culpa.

"De haber sabido que estabas en casa nunca hubiera torturado a Crabbe. Simplemente hubiera matado al imbécil y todo habría terminado ahí."Dijo Voldemort.

"¿Qué hizo ese gorila ahora?" preguntó Harry.

"El no hizo nada." Comenzó a explicar Voldemort sofocando nuevamente la ira que sentía hacia el Mortífago. "Vino con noticias frustrantes. Resulta que Riley tenía un cómplice."

La sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció al escuchar esas palabras.

"¿Cuáles son tus órdenes, padre?" preguntó.

Lord Voldemort caminó hacia su hijo y puso ambas manos en sus hombros para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

"¡Acaba con la rata!" siseó.

Harry miró a los ojos de Voldemort y permitió que su padre penetrara su mente para darle todos los detalles que necesitaba para completar su misión. Ahora tenía una dirección y un rostro. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

Harry estaba a punto de irse pero su padre no liberó aun sus hombros. Voldemort llevó uno de sus largos dígitos hacia su barbilla y la inclinó hacia arriba para poder estudiar sus ojos esmeralda.

"Me molesta haberte incomodado así Harry. Sabes que odio someterte a mis emociones."

Harry sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con calidez.

"Lo sé padre. Esta vez simplemente lo sentí demasiado y es por eso que vine a ver qué sucedía."

Voldemort se quedó mirando cómo Harry salía del salón. Nunca hubiera imaginado que se generaría una conexión de tal magnitud en su heredero cuando le dio a Harry esa cicatriz. Últimamente estaba sintiendo cada vez más lástima por él. Sufría cada vez que Voldemort sentía alguna emoción fuerte. No importaba si era feliz o triste. Cualquier emoción intensa no hacía más que provocarle un profundo sufrimiento a su heredero.

Voldemort había notado que el dolor iba en aumento a medida que pasaban los años y había empezado a preocuparse por controlar sus emociones cuando Harry estaba cerca. Claro que cuando el joven estaba en alguna misión Voldemort podía estar lo contento o enfadado que quisiera si miedo a lastimarlo. Al parecer esos dolores solo ocurrían cuando Harry estaba cerca del Señor Oscuro.

Tomó asiento en su silla de respaldo alto y sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia Hunt, el cómplice de Jason Riley. Hunt ni siquiera era miembro del círculo interno. Apensa sí era competente. ¿Por qué Riley lo había elegido como cómplice?

Voldemort sospechaba que Hunt sabía todo lo que Riley, y eso lo volvía peligroso si era dejado con vida. Tenía que morir, y su Harry se aseguraría de eso.


	5. La Misión

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece y todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Esta historia también está inspirada en "A Shattered Prophesy" de Project Dark Overlord"

**Capítulo 5**

James observó el edificio vacío. No podía concebir cómo alguien elegiría vivir en un depósito abandonado. Avanzó silenciosamente hacia adelante e hizo una seña a los otros dos Auror para que verificaran la parte posterior de la construcción.

Les había llegado la información de que había un Mortífago escondiéndose adentro. El motivo por el cual un Mortífago había elegido un depósito helado y en ruinas como su hogar era todo un misterio. James y un equipo de cuatro Auror habían sido enviados a investigar y a capturar a este Mortífago. El Equipo lo conformaban James, su mejor amigo Sirius, Kingsley Shacklebolt (miembro de la orden) y dos Auror del Ministerio, Liam y Nathan.

Sirius y Kingsley permanecieron junto a James mientras los otros dos Auror se movilizaban silenciosamente hasta la parte trasera del edificio. Hasta ahora no había ningún indicio que confirmara la presencia del Mortífago.

Justo cuando daban vuelta la esquina, James logró divisar a un hombre rubio de baja estatura sentado en el extremo opuesto del depósito con la espalda contra la pared. Escondía el rostro entre las manos y parecía estar temblando. ¿Sería de miedo o por frío? James no podía responder.

James, Sirius y Kingsley sacaron sus varitas y se miraron un instante preparándose para aproximarse al hombre. En cuanto vieran algún indicio de la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo izquierdo procederían con el arresto.

Antes de que pudieran dar otro paso en su dirección, fueron detenidos por un fuerte ruido, como el de una puerta al golpearse. El sonido hizo eco a su alrededor cuando todas las puertas y ventanas se cerraron a la vez. El sospechoso se incorporó súbitamente al escuchar el ruido y empezó a mirar frenéticamente para todos lados con la varita delante de sí apenas sujeta en su mano temblorosa. James, Sirius y Kingsley rápidamente se apartaron, cada hombre arrojándose detrás de algo que lo sacara de la vista.

Observaron cómo el hombre se ponía de pie y miraba hacia todas partes con la varita extendida frente a sí. Súbitamente se detuvo y volteó para enfrentarse a un nuevo sonido. James también lo oyó, claro e inconfundible.

Pasos.

Alguien venía en su dirección. James forzó su cuello para ver sobre la caja de madera tras la que se ocultaba y vislumbrar a quien se aproximaba. Por un momento creyó que era Liam o Nathan pero los Auror siempre eran silenciosos y discretos. No caminarían audazmente en dirección a un Mortífago sospechoso. Sea quien fuera, no hacía ningún esfuerzo por ser sigiloso.

El hombre rubio y de baja estatura soltó un quejido, algo entre un grito y un sollozo. Su pánico era evidente al volverse a aplastar contra la pared con la varita apuntando hacia adelante.

Los Auror vieron lo mismo que el hombre, pero no podían entender su reacción. Todo lo que veían era a un joven vestido completamente de negro, excepto por su máscara plateada, que caminaba hacia el Mortífago. A él pertenecían los pasos seguros y energéticos. El joven enmascarado se detuvo a pocos metros del hombre acobardado.

"¡Eres tú!" Gritó el hombre entrando en pánico con voz temblorosa y los ojos azules fijos en el joven. "¡Eres él, ¡El Príncipe Oscuro!"

James encontró su mirada con la de Sirius y compartieron una expresión divertida. 'Príncipe Oscuro', ese era un nombre bastante inusual.

"¿Esperabas a alguien más?" preguntó el joven enmascarado con tono burlón.

James quedó desconcertado. Su voz delataba lo joven que era la persona detrás de la máscara plateada. Pero había algo más acerca de esa voz que lo ponía inquieto. Una extraña sensación de familiaridad que no podía identificar.

Súbitamente, el Mortífago cayó de rodillas. Su varita se desprendió de entre sus dedos y rodó por el piso.

"¡Por favor, Príncipe! ¡No me mate! ¡Por favor, tenga piedad!" gimió el hombre.

James no lograba comprender por qué el hombre estaba tan aterrorizado. '¡Es sólo un joven!' se dijo '¿Cuánto daño puede hacer?' Hasta donde James podía ver, el chico ni siquiera lo apuntaba con su varita. El joven enmascarado estaba frente al Mortífago sin ningún arma visible en sus manos y aun así el hombre mayor temblaba de miedo. James hizo un gesto a Sirius y a Kingsley par que actuaran a su señal. Ambos Auror asintieron.

"No mereces piedad, Hunt" dijo el joven simplemente. "Traicionaste a mi padre, lo único que mereces es la muerte." El joven extrajo una varita de su túnica.

Silenciosamente, James se preparó para lanzarse sobre el chico. Había venido hasta aquí para arrestar al Mortífago, no para ver cómo lo asesinaban. James no tenía compasión por los Mortífagos, pero si podía salvar la vida de este escurridizo hombre tal vez podría obtener de él información importante. Información que podría guiarlos a Voldemort. Y James estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para llegar hasta Voldemort.

"¡No fui yo! ¡Fue Riley! ¡Todo fue idea suya!" Dijo Hunt desesperadamente. "¡Era él quien intentaba chantajear al Señor Oscuro! ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver, lo juro! ¡Soy leal al Señor Oscuro, a mi amo, Lord Voldemort! ¡Y a usted, el Príncipe Oscuro! Soy un siervo de Lord Voldemort y de su hijo. Por favor, ¡No me mate! ¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor, perdóneme!" El hombre comenzó a sollozar.

James se detuvo en seco. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Voldemort tenía un hijo? James miró a su alrededor, a las expresiones igualmente alarmadas de Sirius y Kingsley. Ambos se habían puesto pálidos. La revelación había hecho que todos quedaran paralizados por la sorpresa.

Se volvió hacia la escena para volver a mirar al joven enmascarado, viéndolo bajo una luz completamente distinta. Era el hijo de Voldemort, el asesino a sangre fría más cruel que el mundo mágico hubiera visto. Este muchacho era su sangre. James ahora entendía la reacción de Hunt.

"Cruzaste la línea con Lord Voldemort. Para eso, no hay piedad." El joven dirigió su varita a la cabeza de Hunt y apuntó al espacio entre sus ojos. "Mi padre no perdona y yo no olvido jamás."

"¡Por favor, Príncipe Oscuro! ¡No, no, por favor!" A estas alturas Hunt gimoteaba sin vergüenza alguna apartándose de la varita del chico.

James dio la señal y los tres Auror se abalanzaron sobre el joven al mismo tiempo. Tres aturdidores surgieron de sus varitas en dirección al chico. Pero antes de que alguna de las maldiciones pudiera alcanzarlo, el joven agitó su varita y un escudo azul se materializó a su alrededor cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza. Las luces rojas de los aturdidores impactaron en la burbuja azul y simplemente se desvanecieron.

El joven enmascarado bajó su escudo y volteó para enfrentarse a los tres Auror sorprendidos. En esos primeros segundos no pasó nada. James observó cómo unos ojos verdes de otro mundo escaneaban cada uno de los tres Auror. Cuando los irises verdes se clavaron en los suyos sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. Un brilla extraño apareció en esos ojos y James sintió que el corazón se le detenía por un instante por una razón que no podía comprender.

Fue como si desde ese instante el tiempo comenzara a acelerarse. Antes que James pudiera más que parpadear estaba siendo lanzado por los aires. Cayó en el suelo, completamente mareado y confundido por cómo había sido atacando. Se dio cuenta que lo había alcanzado un hechizo no verbal lanzado sin varita. Pero no se quedó mucho tiempo en el suelo. En seguida estaba de pie, varita en mano y listo. Vio como Sirius y Kingsley lanzaban sus maldiciones al chico y cómo estas también erraban a su objetivo.

El joven esquivó las maldiciones y lanzó un par propias a Sirius y a Kingsley. James corrió en su dirección, tratando de acercarse lo suficiente para atacar. Por el rabillo de un ojo identificó al Mortífago, Hunt tratando de cubrirse. Se arrastró hasta una de las ventanas pero no consiguió abrirla. El Príncipe Oscuro había sellado todas las puertas y ventanas después de entrar. Hunt buscó a su alrededor alguno que pudiera usar para romper el cristal y así, tal vez, escapar. James se volvió hacia sus amigos que seguían luchando contra el Príncipe Oscuro.

Kingsley se lanzó sobre el chico mientras Sirius le lanzaba tres maldiciones sucesivas. El joven devolvió dos de las mismas y esquivó la tercera con relativa facilidad. Antes que Kingsley pudiera acercársele demasiado, el chico dio un giro y lanzó una patada bien dirigida al pecho del Auror enviando al hombre fuerte y alto volando en la dirección contraria.

James lanzó otro 'stupefy' en su dirección pero fue esquivado como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

Pero en lugar de apuntar a James, el joven lanzó un hechizo a Sirius.

"¡Incendio!"

James observó horrorizado cómo la túnica de Sirius estallaba en llamas.

"¡Sirius!" Gritó. Pero su amigo no entró en pánico y extinguió las llamas con un movimiento de su varita.

A todo esto, Kingsley había conseguido ponerse de pie y sin perder un segundo volvió a atacar.

"¡Petrificus Totalus!" Aulló el Auror con su voz profunda.

Nuevamente el escudo azul se materializó en torno al joven, protegiéndolo. James estaba pasmado. Nunca antes había visto un escudo que hiciera eso.

El escándalo del duelo ya había atraído corriendo a Liam y Nathan. Al principio parecieron sorprendidos al ver contra quien luchaban sus colegas, pero no había tempo para preguntas. Se lanzaron contra el muchacho y lanzaron hechizos para desarmarlo.

El joven se apartó con un giro y respondió los ataques. Agitó una mano en dirección a Liam y el Auror salió volando por los aires y se estampó contra la pared.

"¡Diffindo!" El chico lanzó la maldición cortante contra Nathan. En el torso del Auror apareció un tajo provocando que Nathan dejara caer su varita y se llevara las manos al pecho con un grito de dolor.

Kingsley, Sirius, Liam y James se dispusieron a atacarlo todos juntos. Ninguno de sus cuatro hechizos lograron atravesar el escudo azul. El joven bajó sus defensas por un instante y apuntó al techo con su varita.

"¡Confrigio!"

El hechizo impactó contra los largos y pesados conductos de ventilación del techo. Los tubos de metal se rompieron con un horrible sonido chirriante y cayeron. Los cuatro Auros se apartaron con rapidez antes que el monstruoso metal se destrozara contra el suelo.

James se incorporó a tiempo para ver cómo el joven enmascarado aferraba a Hunt por el cuello de su túnica y lo apartaba de la ventana. Arrojó al Mortífago contra el suelo y el hombre quedó despatarrado sobre el piso de concreto. Hunt comenzó a arrastrarse aterrorizado al ver que el joven volvía a apuntarle con su varita

"¡Expelliarmus!" El hechizo fue lanzado por Liam pero no logró desarmarlo ya que el chico lo desvió con facilidad.

KIngsley, Sirius y Liam ocuparon su atención lo suficiente como para que Hunt pudiera arrastrarse y escapar.

Mientras los tres Auror se lanzaban en una encarnizaba batalla contra el joven enmascarado, James se dirigió hasta donde estaba el Mortífago que intentaba sin mucho éxito romper una ventana con el pié. James lo aferró del brazo, tomándolo por sorpresa.

"¡Si quieres vivir, te sugiero que vengas conmigo!" le dijo.

Los ojos de Hunt se dirigieron hacia la batalla que tenía lugar entre el Príncipe Oscuro y los Auror. Sin develar emoción alguna se volvió hacia James.

"Nosotros queremos arrestarte. Él quiere matarte. ¡Es tu decisión!" dijo James con frialdad.

Esto pareció despertarlo de su terror ya que no tardó en incorporarse y ponerse de pie.

James lo tomó por el cuello de la túnica y corrió en dirección a la salida. Sabía que el depósito tenía barreras anti desaparición, se había fijado en eso antes de ingresar al edificio. Para poder salir iban a tener que buscar la forma de desbloquear las puertas.

Estaba por llegar a a puerta cuando oyó un hechizo que no conocía.

"¡Adflicto Corporis!"

Un terrible grito de agonía lo hizo detenerse y voltear para ver qué sucedía. Liam estaba en el suelo sujetando su pierna con ambas manos y gimiendo de dolor. No era difícil adivinar que su pierna estaba rota.

Kingsley estaba inconsciente en el suelo lo que dejaba a Sirius solo. James observó cómo Sirius lograba sobreponerse al muchacho cruzando un brazo sobre su cuello como tratando de sofocarlo.

"¡Ya te tengo, chico!" rió Sirius.

El joven ni siquiera luchó contra el agarre sino que tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y golpeó a Sirius justo en la cara. El Auror lo soltó con un grito de dolor tastabillando hacia atrás mientras su nariz sangraba incontrolablemente. El chico giró sobre sí mismo y conectó el puño con su cabeza. Sirius cayó al suelo gimiendo de dolor.

Antes que pudiera hacer nada más, Sirius lanzó una patada a las piernas del muchacho provocando que cayera al suelo. El Auror luchó por ponerse de pie y atrapar a joven.

James no esperó para ver si Sirius lo había conseguido. Tenía que sacar a Hunt de ese lugar. Volvió a agarrar al patético hombre que seguía temblando y siguió en dirección a la puerta tan rápido como pudo. La puerta estaba sellada pero logró abrirla con un hechizo. James salió a toda prisa arrastrando a Hunt con él.

Solo habían dado un par de pasos alejándose del depósito cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par con un estruendo. james siguió corriendo con Hunt, si podía llegar hasta el borde de la barrera podría parecerse con el Mortífago.

James estaba justo al borde de los límites de la barrera cuando sintió que un hechizo zumbaba sobre su hombro y acertaba a Hunt en la espalda. El hombre cayó al suelo pesadamente. james se quedó inmóvil, temiendo que el Mortífago hubiera sido alcanzado por la maldición asesina. Pero una simple mirada le dijo que Hunt seguía respirando.

El joven se acercó a ellos casi tranquilamente y se detuvo a pocos metros. James se posicionó frente a Hunt, escudándolo de cualquier hechizo. A primera vista, el muchacho parecía relajado, pero al verlo de cerca James notó que el chico estaba furioso, muy furioso. Su cuerpo estaba rígido, sus nudillos blancos y sostenía la varita en un puño apretado. Los ojos verdes detrás de la máscara plateada estaban clavados en él y una vez más James sintió una enervante inquietud.

"Ese hombre me pertenece," el joven pronunció cada palabra con frialdad. "No tiene nada que ver contigo. Apártate del camino."

James se estremeció. Había algo en él y en su voz que le erizaba los pelos de la nuca. La sensación de familiaridad era tan fuerte que nublaba todos sus sentidos. James hizo un esfuerzo y levantó un escudo frente a sí. Así se plantó, desafiante, protegiendo a Hunt.

"No voy a dejar que lo mates." Sentenció.

El joven inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

"¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo los Auror protegen a los Mortífagos?" preguntó.

"Desde que los Mortífagos empezaron a matarse entre ellos." Respondió James.

El chico siseó furioso y James pudo notarlo aun con la máscara ocultando su rostro.

"¡No soy un asqueroso Mortífago!" rugió.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a James pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para responder ya que el joven agitó una mano al terminar de hablar y lo mandó volando hacia atrás. James aterrizó con un golpe seco en duro suelo y fue incapaz de moverse por unos instantes. luchó por volver a ponerse en pie y se volteó justo para ver cómo el Príncipe Oscuro apuntaba a Hunt que seguía en el suelo y que nuevamente suplicaba por su vida.

"¡No! ¡No, por favor tenga piedad!" Rogó.

El chico apuntó y murmuró la maldición.

"¡Avada Kedavra!"

James se quedó boquiabierto al ver la luz verde salir de la punta de la varita del joven y golpear a Hunt justo entre los ojos. Hunt colapsó en el suelo y aun desde la distancia no había dudas de que estaba muerto. James se sintió embargado por la ira al ver cómo el chico se alejaba del cuerpo como si nada hubiese sucedido. Segundos después, el Auror estaba frente al joven apuntándolo con su varita y bloqueándole el paso.

"¡Sal de mi camino, Potter!" gruñó el chico.

"¡No lo creo!"

Este joven era realmente espectacular. Él solo había acabado con cinco Auror, matado a una persona y no tenía ni un solo rasguño. James aun no podía creer de dónde había salido esa fuerza que lo levantó por los aires.

"¡Muévete Potter!"

"¡Oblígame pedazo de mierda!"

Un extraño brillo apareció en los ojos del joven que guardó su varita y se acercó más a él. James estaba totalmente confundido '¿Por qué había guardado su varita?'

"Como quieras." dijo en voz baja.

Con un gesto de su mano, James fue nuevamente arrojado por los aires en forma violenta y aterrizó dolorosamente sobre su espalda. James rechinó los dientes ante la presencia de un dolor punzante en su columna. Lo ignoró lo más que pudo y se incorporó a tiempo para ver cómo el chico se dirigía al borde de las barreras anti desaparición. James lo apuntó con su varita. No podía permitir que escapara.

"¡Stupefy!" gritó James. Pero el joven se apartó fácilmente de la trayectoria de la maldición.

James volvió a apuntar peor algo llegó volando en su dirección y le acertó en el brazo derecho. James jadeó de dolor y soltó su varita. Parpadeó sorprendido al notar la sangre que manaba del profundo corte en su antebrazo y chorreaba hasta su mano. Algo había mutilado su brazo. Sabía que no se trataba de ningún hechizo porque había sentido cómo algo físicamente le desgarraba el antebrazo.

El Auror rápidamente volvió a coger su varita y a concentrarse en el joven. Más tarde podría investigar qué había sucedido, ahora mismo tenía que enfocarse en capturar al Príncipe Oscuro. Aun adolorido volvió a atacar.

"¡Sorupto!" siseó y un rayo de luz amarilla salió disparado de su varita y golpeó al chico en el brazo.

Un pequeño corte se formó cerca del hombro y la sangre comenzó a correr a lo largo de su brazo. El joven jadeó de dolor y se aferró el brazo herido. James vio como llevaba una mano al inerior de su túnica y se preparó para lanzar otra maldición.

Pero antes de que James pudiera pronunciarla sintió que las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta. Soltó su varita y se llevó una mano al cuello al sentir un dolor punzante. Su visión se tornó blanca por un instante.

James pudo sentir la sangre tibia escurriéndose entre sus dedos y manchando su túnica. Comenzó a sentir un dolor agonizante en el lado izquierdo de su cuello. Pudo sentir como se atragantaba con cada respiración.

Cayó de rodillas y se llevó ambas manos al cuello en un intento por detener la hemorragia. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a moverse en cámara lenta y finalmente cayó al suelo. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano obligó a sus ojos a permanecer abiertos e intentó pedir ayuda, llamar a Sirius. Pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta.

Justo frente a él, semiescondido en el pasto, había un pequeño objeto metálico. Era algo que no había visto nunca antes. Era pequeño y con cuatro puntas filosas. Parecía algún tipo de daga. Estaba manchada de sangre. James pudo darse cuenta que la sangre era suya.

Eso era lo que el Príncipe Oscuro había usado para atacarle. Lo había herido en el brazo y el cuello usando estas dagas. Ni siquiera había visto el momento en el chico las arrojó. Había visto como buscaba algo en su túnica, pero el resto había quedado borroso.

James pudo oír gritos a la distancia, pero no podía encontrar sentido a las palabras. Su cuerpo se sumió en penumbras y perdió el conocimiento.


	6. Alabanzas a un asesino

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece y todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Esta historia también está inspirada en "A Shattered Prophesy" de Project Dark Overlord"

**Capítulo seis**

"¡Esto es tan injusto!" se quejó Damien. Estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor desayunando con sus compañeros pero el mal humor le impedía disfrutarlo.

"Sé que es horrible, pero ¿qué puedes hacer?" Dijo Ron volcando media docena de panqueques en su plato y bañándolos en miel.

"¡No puedo creer que vaya a perdérmelo!" continuó Damien. "Hace semanas que espero el partido de la Copa Mundial. ¡Mi papá _prometió _venir a buscarme y ahora decide que no va a venir! O sea, ni siquiera me mandó una lechuza para avisar que no vendría."

"¿Sigues quejándote por eso Damien? Por favor, eso solo un juego. Tu padre tiene cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse." Dijo Hermione mientras ella y Ginny se sentaban junto a Ron y Damien.

"¿Sólo un juego?" se escandalizó Damien. "Hermione, es obvio que no sabes nada sobre Quidditch. No me sorprende ya que no es algo que puedas aprender de un libro."

La prefecta de quinto fingió no escuchar esa última parte. En lugar de eso se sirvió unas tostadas.

"Estoy segura que al Señor Potter le surgió algo importante." Lo consoló Ginny. "Después de todo, el tampoco se perdería un partido tan importante."

'Ese es un buen punto.' pensó Damien.

¿Por qué su padre se perdería el juego? Era algo así como el más grande fan de Quidditch en existencia, hasta el punto de haber sido nombrado como el mejor cazador de Gryffindor en sus años escolares. El trofeo aun estaba en la vitrina del corredor del tercer piso.

Damien solo había visto a su padre una sola vez desde que volviera de su última misión cono Auror. Lo había visto bastante agotado pero sabía que nunca iba a oírlo quejarse. Le encantaba ser Auror. Damien sospechaba que probablemente su padre aun estuviera durmiendo, exhausto, olvidándose por completo de la Copa Mundial.

"Si se hubiera presentado algo importante debería haberme enviado una lechuza." murmuró Damen. "Al menos así no lo estaría esperando."

Ron alzó la vista de su plato y vio la expresión desdichada en el rostro de su amigo. Damien tenía tres años menos que él pero eran amigos desde niños. Como los padres de Ron y los de Damien eran miembros de la Orden, se veían seguido. Molly y Lily se juntaban a menudo y animaban a sus hijos a que se hicieran amigos. Como resultado, Ron y Damien se habían hecho grandes amigos y a Ron no le importaba que alguien más joven se juntara con él y sus otros amigos en Hogwarts. Estaba acostumbrado a andar con él.

"¡Alégrate compañero!" le dijo. "Estoy seguro que el Señor Potter te va a compensar. Aun hay muchos juegos a los que pueden ir."

Damien asintió con un suspiro y volvió a concentrarse en su desayuno, balanceando los panqueques de un lado al otro del plato.

"¿Qué podríamos hacer hoy?" preguntó a Ron aun de mal humor.

"Podríamos ir a ver a Hagrid y luego tal vez ¿jugar un partido de Quidditch?" sugirió.

"Si, geniál." respondió Damien con una pequeña sonrisa. "Si no puedo ver el partido al menos podré jugar uno."

"¿Y tu Ginny? ¿Quiéres jugar?" preguntó Ron a su hermana.

Ginny se volvió hacia él de donde estaba conversando en voz baja con Hermione.

"¿Qué? Oh, eh... no, no gracias. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca." respondió ruborizándose un poco.

Damien y Ron se miraron y ambos suspiraron y negaron con la cabeza.

"Ginny, ¡ya date por vencida! No vas a encontrarlo." Ron hizo el intento.

"¡No me importa Ronald! Solo ocúpate de tus asuntos." Lo reprendió.

Ron suspiró. Se había divertido molestando y ridiculizando a su hermana en los últimos dos meses, pero ahora empezaba a sentir lástima por ella.

"Nuca vas a encontrarlo." Le informó ganándose una mirada asesina de su parte. "Ni siquiera sabes si vino a Hogwarts."

"Le debo mi vida, Ron." respondió Ginny. "Por lo menos debo intentar encontrarlo para agradecerle."

A eso, Ron ya no supo qué responder.

Ginny volteó nuevamente hacia Hermione. Odiaba cuando Ron la ridiculizaba , pero realmente detestaba cuando se burlaba de ella sobre _este _tema. '¡Él no entiende!' Se decía a sí misma cada vez. 'Él no estaba ahí'

Ron no había ido a la última visita a Hogsmeade, hacía ya poco más de dos meses. Había recibido una bludger en la cabeza y se estaba recuperando en la enfermería. Ginny había ido a Hogsmeade con el resto de los estudiantes. recordaba ese día perfectamente. Todo había comenzado de maravilla, había pasado por todos sus negocios favoritos antes de detenerse en un pequeño café con Hermione y algunas amigas. Más tarde, se encontró con sus padres y hermanos para almorzar en el mismo lugar. Estaba riendo con ellos, disfrutando una historia de Charlie sobre su último dragón cuando afuera hubo una terrible explosión, tan fuerte que hizo temblar todo el lugar.

Bill y Charlie tomaron a una Ginny aterrorizada y formaron un círculo protector a su alrededor. Bill, Charlie, Arthur y Molly se situaron a su alrededor, manteniéndola a salvo.

"¡Quédate aquí Ginny!" gritó Bill.

"¡Quédense con nosotros!" Charlie juntó a Hermione con Ginny y se situó frente a las dos chicas.

En el local se desató un pandemonio cuando se dieron cuenta que Hogsmeade estaba siendo atacado por Mortífagos. Varios Mortífagos echaron la puerta abajo y comenzaron a atacar a los clientes. Con gritos de horror, tanto Ginny como Hermione intentaron cubrirse y Molly las escudó lo mejor que pudo.

"¡Molly llévate a las chicas de aquí!" Gritó Arthur mientras luchaba contra un hombre enmascarado.

Todos los adultos en el café hacían su mejor esfuerzo por defenderse de los Mortífagos incluidos Bill, Charlie y Arthur.

Molly aferró a Ginny y a Hermione de la mano y corrió hacia la puerta trasera. La mayoría de las personas del café se dirigían en esa misma dirección. Molly, Hermione y Ginny lucharon en la multitud hasta lograr salir a un callejón. Desde allí corrieron en dirección a Hogwarts en un esfuerzo por alcanzar la seguridad del colegio.

Súbitamente, tres hombres enmascarados aparecieron frente a ellas. Molly soltó a Ginny y Hermione y sacó su varita.

"¡Corran!" gritó a su hija.

A regañadientes, temiendo por la vida de su madre, Ginny dio media vuelta y corrió con Hermione. Ambas corrieron con todas sus fuerzas buscando la manera de llegar a un lugar seguro.

Un hechizo pasó zumbando sobre la cabeza de Ginny errando sólo por un centímetro. Miró atrás por un instante y comprobó que dos Mortífagos las venían siguiendo. Hermione tironeó de ella hacia una nueva dirección y corrieron hacia un viejo edificio abandonado. Ambas chicas se escurrieron entre las maderas que tapaban la entrada y corrieron escaleras arriba en busca de algún sitio en las sombras para esconderse. Ginny escuchó una explosión a sus espaldas y supo que los Mortífagos las habían seguido adentro.

Sin tiempo para pensar, las dos chicas aterrorizadas corrieron hasta el último piso del edifico, en sus mentes la sola idea de escapar de los Mortífagos.

Cuando llegaron al techo, se dieron cuenta que no tenían donde esconderse. Estaban atrapadas. Ginny se había vuelto en dirección a la puerta cuando esta se abrió de par en par y los dos Mortífagos llegaron al techo. Con miradas burlonas y sonrisas maliciosas, ambos hombres hicieron un gesto para agarrarla a ella y a Hermione pero fueron atacados por detrás. Ginny sollozó de alivio al ver a su hermano Charlie que venía corriendo a rescatarlas.

Charlie empezó a luchar solo contra los dos hombres ya que ni Ginny ni Hermione tenían sus varitas. Era política del colegio dejar las varitas en Hogwarts durante las visitas a Hogsmeade. Ya demasiados estudiantes en el pasado habían hecho mal uso de sus varitas y por eso se habían prohibido en las visitas al pueblo.

Tanto Ginny como Hermione se apartaron cuanto pudieron para no meterse en el medio de la batalla. Ginny estaba demasiado ocupada mirando la batalla y temiendo por su hermano como para notar la maldición cruciatus que rebotó en una pared y venía en su dirección.

"¡Ginny!¡Cuidado!"

El grito de Hermione y su visión periférica hicieron que notara el rayo de luz roja y se echara hacia atrás para evitar el impacto. Desafortunadamente ya se encontraba peligrosamente cerca del borde del techo y perdió el equilibrio.

Por un golpe de suerte logró agarrarse de un cable que colgaba del borde. Se aferró como si su vida dependiera de ello pero era fácil predecir que el delgado cable no sostendría su peso. Gritó a Charlie o a Hermione para que la ayudasen pero ninguno de los dos podía ir en su ayuda. Y el cable que estaba salvando su vida se cortó.

Ginny cayó al vacío. Su grito de terror recibió eco de Charlie y Hermione. Ginny cerró los ojos, no queriendo ver el suelo y la muerte acercándose a una velocidad vertiginosas. Pero antes que su cuerpo pudiera golpear el suelo, un par de brazos fuertes la atraparon. Su cabeza aterrizó en un torso firme e instintivamente sus brazos se aferraron con fuerza a la persona que la había atajado. Pudo sentir el viento sobre su rostro y se dio cuenta que estaban volando.

Obligó a sus ojos marrones a abrirse para mirar a la persona que la había salvado la vida. Unos ojos esmeralda le devolvieron la mirada si se sintió instintivamente atraída por ellos. Ginny parpadeó para aclarar sus lágrimas, no completamente segura si se habían producido por el viento o por el miedo a su muerte inminente. Su misterioso salvador tenía el rostro cubierto por una máscara plateada, solo sus ojos eran visibles. En ese momento notó que estaban sobre una escoba y se movían a una velocidad impresionante. No podía abrir su boca para hablar. El viento sobre su rostro era demasiado fuerte. Movió la cabeza para apartarse del viento y la apoyó en el pecho de su salvador. Aun en su situación actual se sintió extrañamente reconfortada por el brazo fuerte que rodeaba su cintura y el calor que manaba el cuerpo sobre el que estaba apoyada.

Ginny solo tomó consciencia de sus alrededores cuando sintió que sus pies tocaban el suelo y cómo la bajaban con gentileza de la escoba. Sus piernas no soportaban su peso sin importar que tan fuerte fuera su fuerza de voluntad. Terminó sentada en la tierra con la respiración agitada e intentando reducir los latidos de su corazón.

Alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta que estaba sentada justo afuera de las puertas de Hogwarts. Podía ver algunos profesores a la distancia acercándose rápidamente.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

Ginny alzó la mirada en dirección a la voz. Era su misterioso salvador. No pudo evitar abrir la boca sorprendida, su voz sonaba tan joven. Había pensado que era mucho mayor ya que había salvado su vida y volaba como un jugador de Quidditch profesional. Su voz era gentil e indudablemente poderosa. Antes que pudiera responder, el chico alzó la vista y notó a los profesores de Hogwarts corriendo en su dirección. Sin decir otra palabra, montó en su escoba y se elevó del suelo.

"¡Espera!" gritó Ginny. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El joven de los brillantes ojos esmeralda se había ido. Ginny ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en que la Profesora McGonagall y la Profesora June la levantaban del suelo y guiaban hacia el castillo.

Desde entonces, Ginny se había obsesionado con su salvador. Había pasado horas hablando con Hermione y con cualquier otro que quisiera escucharla sobre él, sobre lo hermosos que eran sus ojos, sobre lo fuertes que eran sus brazos, sobre lo cálida que era su voz. Hermione había sentido tanta lástima por ella. Podía ver lo fascinada que había quedado su amiga con este joven misterioso. ¿Y por qué no habría de estarlo? Después de todo, había salvado su vida. Decidió que la ayudaría como pudiera a descubrir la identidad de este 'maravilloso joven de los ojos verdes'.

Ginny estaba convencida de que el chico debió de haber ido a Hogwarts en algún punto y, a juzgar por su voz, solo podía ser un poco mayor que ella. No podía quitarse esa sensación de que ya había visto esos ojos verdes en otra parte. Creyó que tal vez era un estudiante mayor que se había cruzado por los pasillos de Hogwarts o alguien que había asistido con Bill o Charlie y que en algún punto había ido a la Madriguera.

Se había ido desesperando en su búsqueda y dedicaba cada momento libre a hojear anuarios viejos de la biblioteca buscándolo, buscando esos claros y brillantes ojos esmeralda. Hermione había tratado de explicarle que realmente no había visto su rostro y que por lo tanto no sería capaz de reconocer su fotografía, pero Ginny la había ignorado alegando que reconocería esos ojos en el instante que volviera a verlos.

"Entonces, Hermione," Dijo Ginny ignorando a su hermano por un momento. "¿Vienes conmigo a la biblioteca?"

"Claro," respondió Hermione con una sonrisa. "Podemos seguir buscando si eso quieres."

"Gin, ¿en algún momento consideraste la posibilidad de que este tipo sea realmente feo?" preguntó Ron con una sonrisa.

Ginny se incorporó y le lanzó una mirada.

"¿Qué?"

"Tal vez por eso usaba la máscara." Explicó Ron sonriendo aun más al ver la expresión furiosa en el rostro de Ginny.

Ginny sacó su varita de la mochila. Ron alzó ambas manos en el aire, riendo y negando con la cabeza para hacerle entender que no había sido más que una broma.

"¡Te lo juro, Ronald! ¡Si vuelves a decirlo te lanzaré un hechizo que te llevará hasta el próximo siglo!" Le advirtió.

Ron simplemente volvió a reír, satisfecho por haberla hecho enfadar.

"Vámonos GInny." Dijo Hermione instándola a que se pusiera de pié.

Antes que pudieran salir del salón, apareció Lily Potter con los ojos hinchados sondeando frenéticamente la mesa de Gryffindor como buscando a alguien. En seguida halló a Damien y corrió a su lado casi volteando a dos niñas en el proceso.

"Oh, perdonen chicas... ¡lo siento!" murmuró antes de volverse hacia Damien.

"¡Damien, ven conmigo! ¡Rápido!" Dijo ignorando por completo al resto de los alumnos de Gryffindor que la miraban con sospecha.

"Buenos días para ti también, ma." Respondió Damien con una sonrisa traviesa. Pero al ver el rostro preocupado de su madre y las marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas, su sonrisa desapareció. "Ma, ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó levantándose de su asiento.

"Profesora Potter, ¿se encuentra bien?" Preguntó Ron.

Lily no lo oyó o ignoró por completo

"Damien, ven conmigo ¡ahora! ¡Tenemos que irnos!" Repitió haciendo un gesto para que la acompañara.

Damien se puso de pie y siguió a su madre afuera del salón sin decir una palabra ni volverse a ver la expresión en el rostro de sus amigos.

En cuanto madre e hijo llegaron al vestíbulo, Lily extrajo de su túnica una pequeña pelota de colores.

"Portus" susurró. "Damy, aférrate a ella. Se activará en cinco segundos."

Damien lo hizo y tres segundos después sintió un familiar tirón en el estómago y él y su madre fueron transportados de Hogwarts.

Damien sintió que sus pies tocaban el suelo y perdió el balance por un instante. Recuperó el equilibrio y se incorporó mirando por primera vez sus alrededores. Su corazón cayó hasta su estómago. Estaban en el Hospital San Mungo.

xxx

"¿Ma, qué sucede? ¿Por qué estamos en San Mungo?" Preguntó Damien tratando de no entrar en pánico al notar la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de su madre y sus manos temblorosas.

"Ven conmigo." Le susurró ella tomando su mano y guiándolo hasta los ascensores en el otro extremo del vestíbulo. Damien volvió a preguntar qué sucedía. "Es tu padre" dijo Lily en voz baja. "Fue herido anoche."

Damien sintió que se le detenía el corazón. Su padre había recibido heridas anteriormente, ser un Auror era una profesión de riesgo, pero nunca antes había visto a su madre tan preocupada. Hacía que pensara lo peor.

"¿Qué le pasó?" preguntó queriendo tranquilizar sus miedos.

"Fue herido en un duelo en el trabajo." Dijo Lily. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por controlar el tono de su voz pero no podía ocultar su preocupación.

"¿Qué trabajo?"Preguntó Damien, sabía que su madre entendería la pregunta: Auror u Orden.

"El primero." Nunca decía las palabras 'Orden del Fénix' estando al descubierto. Sabía que su hijo siempre se refería a la Orden como el segundo trabajo de James.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Lily y Damien salieron casi corriendo en dirección a la puerta número 5. A ninguno de los dos les sorprendió ver a Sirius, cansado y malhumorado, sentado junto a James. Damien suspiró aliviado al ver a su padre sentado en la cama y conversando con Sirius animadamente. Se veía pálido, como si hubiera perdido mucha sangre. Tenía un vendaje alrededor del cuello y uno en su antebrazo. Pero, más allá de lucir sumamente cansado, parecía estar bien.

James alzó la mirada y esbozó una gran sonrisa al verlos llegar. Sirius también parecía volver de un paseo por el infierno pero al ver a Lily y a Damien esbozó una brillante sonrisa.

"Hey vengan, pasen."Los llamó James extendiendo una mano para tomar la de Lily que había corrido hasta su lado. Damien se quedó junto a la puerta apoyándose sobre el umbral. Le dolía ver a su padre y su tío así, tan maltrechos.

"Hey pequeño, ven aquí." Sirius hizo un gesto para que entrase con esa sonrisa tan característica. Damien ingresó caminando lentamente y se sentó junto a su padre.

"Vamos, ¡anímense!. Estoy bien." Dijo James riendo.

"¿Bien? ¿Llamas a esto bien? ¡Por Dios, James! ¡Pudieron haberte matado...!" Lily se calló súbitamente al recordar que Damien estaba con ellos y lo miró con una sonrisa de disculpa. "Damy, lo siento tanto. No debí haberte sacado así del colegio. Me enteré de lo de tu padre y reaccioné sin pensar."

Damien miró a su madre.

"Está bien, ma. Me alegro de que me hayas traído. Pero no le grites a papá, parece como si hubiera recibido una golpiza."

"Ah, bueno. Gracias hijo, ¡no lo olvidaré!" Dijo James con una sonrisa tratando de sonar ofendido. Damien rió.

"Entonces, ¿van a decirnos que les pasó?" Damien ya podía adivinar cuál sería la respuesta

"No podemos pequeño, misión supersecreta y eso. Estoy seguro que entiendes."Respondió Sirius en el tono aburrido que solía usar cada vez que Damien preguntaba algo que tenía que ver con la Orden.

Damien se volvió hacia su padre.

"¿Pa?"

James volvió a sonreír.

"En serio, Damy. Realmente es muy aburrido, para nada interesante."

Damien bufó y se echó hacia atrás con los brazos cruzados. Los tres adultos empezaron a conversar, mayormente sobre cuántos días James y Sirius podrían tomarse del trabajo en el Ministerio. Damien comenzaba a aburrirse de veras. Un par de minutos después, Lily le pidió que subiera a la cafetería del quinto nivel a comprar algo de beber. Damien obedeció de buena gana y se fue.

En cuanto salió de la habitación, Lily colocó en ella un encantamiento silenciador y enfrentó a James y a Sirius.

"Está bien, hablen. ¿Qué pasó anoche?"

Ambos hombres exhibieron expresiones de vergüenza.

"Bueno, supongo que no hay otra forma de decirlo pero...ehm... como que subestimamos al enemigo." Respondió Sirius.

"¿A qué te refieres con 'subestimaron'?¿Eran demasiado Mortífagos? ¿Cuántos había?" Preguntó Lily tratando de imaginarse a cinco Auror luchando contra quince o más Mortífagos. Eso explicaría las heridas.

"Uno." respondió James sin mirarla a los ojos.

"¿Uno?"repitió Lily.

"Sí, uno." Respondieron James y Sirius al unísono.

"No comprendo. ¿Cómo pudo un solo Mortífago luchar contra cinco Auror y dejar a dos en el hospital?"

"Cuatro." Corrigió una voz tan suave que no parecía de Sirius.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Lily avergonzada por todas las bajas de la orden contra _un _Mortífago."

"Liam y Kingsley están aquí con James y conmigo." Respondió Sirius.

"¿Kingsley?" Repitió Lily alzando las cejas. "¿Estamos hablando de Kingsley Shacklebolt? ¿El Auror de más de uno ochenta que _tres _Mortífagos no lograron reducir? ¿_Ese_ Kingsley?" Preguntó lily sin poder creerlo.

Ambos hombres se limitaron a asentir.

"¿Qué diablos pasó?" Preguntó Lily.

"¡Ese maldito chico pasó!" Soltó Sirius quien no era bueno aceptando el fracaso.

"¿Ese chico? ¿Qué chico?" Preguntó Lily frunciendo el seño.

"El hijo de Voldemort." Respondió James en voz baja.

Lily se puso tensa al escuchar a su marido. Lentamente, volteó hacia James.

"¿Quién?" preguntó en un tono apenas más alto que un susurro.

"Voldemort tiene un hijo." Repitió James.

Lily no dijo nada pero su expresión delataba terror y sorpresa.

"Al menos eso fue lo que dijo el otro Mortífago."Añadió Sirius.

Lily se volvió hacia él.

"Pero, ¿no dijiste que había un sólo Mortífago?" Preguntó confundida.

"Lo había, al menos al comienzo." Explicó Sirius. "Cuando llegamos al depósito vimos solo un Mortífago, escondiéndose en un rincón. De la nada, este chico aparece y el Mortífago casi se hace pis." Sirius hizo una expresión de disgusto arrugando la nariz. "¡Maldito cobarde!" murmuró, refiriéndose al Mortífago. "Rogaba y suplicaba por su vida. Ni siquiera intentó atacar al chico."

"¿Chico?" Repitió Lily abriendo bien grandes sus ojos verdes. "Un momento, ¿todos ustedes están aquí, en el hospital, por un chico?"

"Ya sé cómo suena," respondió James, "pero no fue tan así. Se veía como un chico, sonaba como un chico, pero Lily, ese _no _era un chico."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó lily sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

"Él era... fenomenal." Dijo James al no poder encontrar otra palabra para describirlo. Se volvió hacia Sirius y éste asintió a regañadientes. "La forma en la que luchaba, era tan _rápido. _A veces ni se lo veía. Estaba haciendo magia sin varita ¡y su escudo!. Lily, nunca vi nada parecido. ¡Podía levantarlo con solo agitar una vez su varita y lo cubría de la cabeza hasta los pies!" James negó con la cabeza. "Nada en su manera de pelear sugería que fuera un chico."

"Y no solo luchaba con magia, pateó nuestro trasero al estilo muggle también." Añadió Sirius. "En serio, Lily. Eso fue lo más extraño. El hijo del Señor Oscuro luchando como un muggle para reducirnos."

"Y no parecía nada amedrentado por estar luchando contra cinco Auror mayores. Simplemente barrió el suelo con nosotros." Dijo James levemente ruborizado.

Lily los escuchaba con la boca abierta.

"¿Por qué el Mortífago le tenía miedo?" Preguntó aún sin entender esta parte.

"Sabía que el chico había ido para matarlo. Lo supo al instante de verlo." Respondió James.

"¿Y lo hizo?" Preguntó Lily. "¿Lo mató?"

"Lo mató justo frente a mí." Respondió James."Era demasiado poderoso Lily, no pude hacer nada. Me mandó volando por los aires _sin su varita _y la manera en que terminó a Hunt. ¡Fue tan frío! Simplemente lo mató. No le importó nada, ni remordimiento, ¡nada!"

"¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?"Preguntó Sirius. "No debe ni saber lo que es el remordimiento. ¡Es el hijo del mismísimo demonio!."

James no dijo nada, pero las palabras de Sirius le hacían sentir una sensación extraña. Su expresión debió delatar sus sentimientos ya que sintió cómo Lily tomaba su mano.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Lily.

"No lo sé," respondió James con honestidad. "Hay algo con respecto a él que me hace sentir...inquieto."

"¿Inquieto? ¿Cómo?" Preguntó Lily.

James la miró y después a Sirius, inseguro de si debía vocalizar sus inseguridades.

"No tiene sentido." Admitió por fin. "Nada con respecto a ese chico tiene sentido. Se mostró furioso cuando lo llamé Mortífago. Sus palabras exactas fueron, _'No soy un asqueroso Mortífago'" _Sirius y Lily no dijeron nada. James continuó. "Y mientras luchaba no usó ningún Imperdonable, sólo hechizos comunes. En realidad, no mató a nadie más que a Hunt. Eso tampoco tiene ningún sentido. A Voldemort siempre le interesaron los números. Sus ataques dejan cientos de muertos y heridos. Los Mortífagos matan y torturan a todos los que pueden. Pero este chico, solo nos sacó de en medio para llegar a Hunt. No provocó ninguna otra muerte."

"¡Casi lo hace!" Interrumpió Sirius gesticulando en dirección a su amigo. "Tuviste suerte de que ese...ese...cuchillo, daga, estrella filosa que te arrojó no cortó demasiado profundo porque de haberlo hecho..." Sirius no pudo terminar la frase. Apartó la mirada tratando de olvidar la imagen de su amigo recostado sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

"Sé que trató de matarme, pero no creo que esa fuera realmente su intención." Dijo James a Sirius. "Él me dijo que me moviera. Solo atacó cuando lo provoqué primero. Quiero decir, sí me lastimó bastante..."

"¡¿Por qué diablos lo estás justificando?!"Exclamó Lily. "¡Trató de matarte y por como lo cuentas pareciera que alguien lo obligó a hacerlo!"

James cerró la boca y bajó la cabeza. ¿Por qué lo estaba justificando? Había visto claramente el odio en los ojos del chico. Sabía que lo había atacado con intenciones de matarlo. Y aun así, algo dentro suyo no quería creerlo. También estaba el hecho de que el chico le resultaba familiar. No sabía cómo era posible que lo conociera de algún lado. Su voz le había provocado escalofríos por lo familiar. No quería admitirlo, pero la voz del joven le recordaba a la de Damien.

"Supongo que será porque no quiero creer que un chico pueda ser tan cruel." Les dijo.

Lily consoló a su marido y Sirius se quedó mirando el suelo, pensativo. Entendía a qué se refería James. No solo era perturbador sino también muy triste ver a un chico tan joven en batalla y cobrando vidas si piedad.

Fue en ese momento que regresó Damien con un montón de comida apilada en sus brazos. Miró a su madre, que tenía ambos brazos rodeando a su padre. A su padre, que lucía cansado y derrotado. Y a Sirius que también se veía molesto.

"¿Está todo bien?" Preguntó apoyando todo en la cama de su padre.

"Bueno, ¡lo está ahora que trajiste las ranas de chocolate y los sorbetes de limón!" Dijo su padre sirviéndose de sus golosinas favoritas mirando a Damien con una gran sonrisa.

Damien suspiró mientras los adultos se servían sus golosinas. Él mismo tomó una rana de chocolate y abrió el envoltorio. La rana saltó y aterrizó en la cama de su padre. Damien contempló cómo James actuaba igual a un niño de cinco años atrapando la rana con una mano y revoleando la otra en el aire como gesto de victoria como si hubiera logrado alguna hazaña imposible.

Honestamente, no creía que su padre alguna vez fuera a madurar.

xxx


	7. Padre e hijo

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece y todo lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Esta historia también está inspirada en "A Shattered Prophesy" de Project Dark Overlord"

**Capítulo siete**

Harry avanzaba silenciosamente por el patio. Había pasado las últimas cinco horas entrenando en sus habitaciones privadas y a estas alturas estaba completamente exhausto. Cansado como se encontraba se dirigía de regreso a la mansión Riddle. Harry miró el cielo, era casi de noche. Probablemente la reunión con los Mortífagos ya había terminado. Harry llevaba su máscara en la mano, sólo por precaución.

El joven reprimió un bostezo, estaba sumamente agotado. Normalmente no pasaba tantas horas entrenando pero últimamente, entrenar era todo lo que quería hacer. Sabía que era solo una manera de liberar la frustración, la única manera. Bueno, eso y sus misiones.

Harry continuó caminando por el pequeño bosque que separaba su espacio de entrenamiento de la mansión. Se encontraba solo a un par de metros cuando escuchó un ruido, un leve sonido de hojas moviéndose y pasos que se acercaban por detrás. Harry no dejó de caminar pero todos sus sentidos de pusieron en alerta. Su varita estaba firmemente sujeta en un soporte que llevaba en la muñeca. Continuó caminando sin dar ninguna indicación de saber que estaba siendo seguido. Los pasos se fueron acercando.

El resto sucedió en un instante.

En un rápido movimiento, Harry se colocó la máscara y enarboló su varita. Giró sobre sí y en un instante se arrojó sobre la persona que lo estaba siguiendo. Una de sus manos ya lo tenía aferrado por el cuello incluso antes de ver de quién se trataba. Harry empujó con fuerza el cuerpo contra el árbol más cercano y le apuntó a la garganta con su varita.

"¡Ouch! Algo paranoico ¿no Harry?"

A Harry le sorprendió darse cuenta de que tenía a cierto rubio fuertemente agarrado por el cuello, gimiendo de dolor por haber sido golpeado contra el árbol. Sonrió detrás de su máscara y lo dejó ir para poder quitársela. No la necesitaba.

"Draco, ¿Por qué te arrastrabas así, tan sigiloso?" Preguntó Harry a su amigo.

Draco Malfoy se frotó la parte de atrás de la cabeza y miró a Harry con el seño fruncido.

"¡No me estaba _arrastrando_ a ningún lado! Solo estaba siendo cauteloso, eso es todo." Le respondió.

Harry sonrió.

"¿Tenías miedo que mi padre te atrapara?" Preguntó.

No era un secreto que Lord Voldemort no tenía mucha paciencia cuando se trataba de Draco Malfoy. Culpaba al chico por distraer a Harry de su entrenamiento y de sus lecciones.

Draco miró alrededor con desconfianza.

"¿Ves? Y es justo por eso que deberíamos vernos en mi casa." Dijo en un susurró.

Harry solo rió. Ambos empezaron a caminar juntos hacia la mansión. Ahora Draco ya estaba mucho más relajado. Si estaba con Harry, estaba a salvo. Si estaba solo, entonces había una gran probabilidad de que no regresara a casa.

Al acercarse al inmenso castillo que era la mansión Riddle, Harry extrajo su máscara y la colocó sobre su rostro para ocultarlo. Draco lo observó mientras se cubría pero no dijo nada. Los dos jóvenes se acercaron a las puertas y Harry hizo un gesto en dirección a los dos Mortífagos ubicados en la entrada. Los hombres rápidamente se pusieron de rodillas y apoyaron la frente sobre el piso para saludar a su Príncipe Oscuro.

Harry los ignoró, pero Draco esbozó una sonrisa y a propósito redujo su paso para que ambos hombres tuvieran que quedarse más tiempo en esa posición incómoda y degradante.

"¡Draco!" Gruñó Harry apurándolo.

En cuanto las puertas se cerraron, Harry atravesó el vestíbulo en dirección a un gran cuadro con una serpiente. El joven siseó unas palabras y el cuadro se abrió para permitirles ingresar en la zona del castillo designada para su uso personal.

Harry siempre había entendido su importancia, pero nunca había ignorado sus deseos por explorar. Sin embargo, un incidente a los sietes años, le había enseñado de la manera difícil la importancia de mantener oculta su identidad. Así que su padre le había otorgado un ala completa del castillo. De niño, Harry había dedicado incontables horas a explorar el edificio y había vivido miles de aventuras con Draco a su lado.

Una vez que entraron por el pasillo y el cuadro se cerró a sus espaldas, Harry se quitó la máscara.

"Así que, ¿cuándo regresaste?" Preguntó Harry mientras caminaban rumbo a su habitación.

"El receso de verano empezó hace un par de semanas pero mi padre sugirió que lo mejor sería esperar un poco. Dijo que estabas ocupado y que debía quedarme sentado y aburrido por semanas." Respondió Draco.

"Tuve algunas misiones." Respondió Harry simplemente.

Draco se volvió hacia él.

"Desearía poder ir a una misión contigo." Draco suspiró.

Harry no pudo evitar reír y mirar a su amigo con expresión divertida.

"¿Tú? ¿En una batalla? ¡Me gustaría ver eso!" Dijo, disfrutando la expresión de incredulidad plasmada en el rostro del rubio.

"¿Por qué no? ¡Soy un buen duelista!" Respondió Draco.

"Probablemente preguntes a tu oponente todo el tiempo si tu cabello se ve bien." Dijo Harry riendo.

Draco lo miró consternado.

"No es un crimen verse bien pero claro, ¡cómo ibas tu a saberlo! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que peinaste ese estropajo que llamas pelo?"Preguntó.

Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros y se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

"No todos requerimos de tanto mantenimiento como tu, Draco."

El rubio gruñó y farfulló algo incoherente a lo que Harry simplemente volvió a reír.

Llegaron a un par de grandes puertas de caoba que Harry abrió con un movimiento de su mano. La inmensa habitación que le servía de dormitorio tenía todo lo que podía llegar a necesitar. Su cama podía acomodar fácilmente a cuatro personas y a lo largo de una pared se erguían orgullosamente ocho puertas impresionantes que constituían su armario. El resto de la habitación estaba adornada con costosos muebles y una inmensa estantería que contenía una cuidadosa selección de libros, muchos de los cuales no se encontraban en ninguna otra parte de Gran Bretaña.

Draco fue directo hacia un gran sillón y se sentó cómodamente con los pies sobre el apoyabrazos. A Harry no pareció importarle ya que dejó su máscara y capa sobre una silla cercana. Se dirigió hasta el inmenso armario y lo abrió nuevamente sin usar su varita. Harry agarró una túnica azul oscuro de uso diario para reemplazar la verde que llevaba puesta.

"Mi padre hablaba sobre ti ayer." Dijo Draco estirándose en el sillón de Harry. "No podía dejar de alabarte por tu maldición Lacetate."

"Maldición _Lacerate." _Lo corrigió Harry.

Draco lo miró con el seño fruncido.

"¡Como sea!" Dijo. "Estaba hablando de eso con mi madre. Lo juro, ¡ni siquiera se dio cuenta que yo estaba ahí!"

"Tal vez debiste lanzarle la maldición. Así seguro que se daría cuenta." Respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

"¡Si claro!" Se mofó el rubio pero aun así esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry cerró la puerta de su armario y se miró en el espejo. Por un momento se quedó inmóvil, sólo mirando su reflejo. Nunca se preocupaba demasiado por su apariencia, así que le convenía que la naturaleza lo hubiera hecho naturalmente apuesto. Últimamente, sin embargo, se notaba cansado. Estiró las bolsas debajo de sus ojos para poder mirarse mejor. La luz iluminó su rostro y la inusual cicatriz en su frente. Harry la trazó lentamente con los dedos. Era lo único que le gustaba de su apariencia. Su pelo negro desordenado, sus brillantes ojos verdes y el resto de sus facciones pertenecían a las personas que odiaba con todo su ser. Nuevamente deseó que su padre le hubiera permitido cambia su apariencia, pero sin importar cuánto le rogase Voldemort insistía en que conservara su verdadera apariencia.

Suspiró apartándose del espejo y se frotó los ojos. Harry se dirigió hacia el baño anexado a sus habitaciones para poder lavarse después de su entrenamiento y cambiarse de ropa. Draco se entretuvo con uno de sus libros de Artes Oscuras, ignorándolo por el momento.

Harry se duchó rápidamente y cambió en su túnica. Alto y delgado como era, su extensivo entrenamiento físico había definido bien su pecho y sus brazos. Habría trabajado duro para mantener su cuerpo en forma. Incontables horas de práctica y entrenamiento habían dado fruto en su cuerpo y mente y Harry no podía evitar sentirse algo orgulloso de ambos.

Salió del baño y notó que Draco estaba completamente absorto en el libro. Caminó hacia él y se lo arrebató de las manos.

"¡Hey!" Protestó el rubio.

"¿Estás aquí para leer?" Preguntó Harry trasportando el libro de vuelta a su estantería con un chasqueo.

Draco suspiró.

"Era un buen libro," Dijo enderezándose en el sillón.

"Naturalmente, es mío." Respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

"¡Tu no lo escribiste, bocazas!"

"No, pero sí decidí leerlo. Era obvio que iba a ser un buen libro." Respondió Harry.

Draco sacó del estante el juego de ajedrez, el mismo que tenían desde niños, y lo apoyó sobre la mesa entre él y Harry.

"Creo que necesitamos un nuevo set." Dijo el rubio mirando con desprecio el juego viejo y marcado por el uso.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

"Este me gusta." Respondió. "Hace años que lo tenemos."

"¡Por eso!" Exclamó Draco. "Esa cosa se está cayendo en pedazos."

Harry se encogió de hombros.

"Éste está bien. Funciona, y es todo lo que importa."

Draco miró a Harry y sonrió.

"Obviamente sabes que nunca vas a poder ganarme, así que no quieres un juego nuevo."

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿Cómo sabes que no te he estado dejando ganar?"

Draco rió.

"Si, ¡claro! ¡Dejándome ganar! ¿Desde que teníamos _seis_?"

"Técnicamente, en ese entonces no sabíamos cómo jugar." Señaló Harry.

"¡Y aun así te pateaba el trasero!" Respondió Draco con arrogancia.

De pronto se vio un haz de luz y Draco se vio lanzado hacia adelante y su cara golpeó sobre la mesa. Con un gruñido, el rubio se levanto para mirar la expresión divertida en el rostro de Harry. Se dio cuenta que no fue él quien lo había empujado ya que el ataque había venido por detrás. Draco volteó rápidamente y se puso serio al ver a su padre de pie en la puerta.

"¿Cuándo aprenderás a controlar tu lengua, Draco?" Lo reprendió Lucius avanzando hacia su hijo. "¡Tu vocabulario irrespetuoso será tu fin!"

Draco se puso de pie con la mirada fija en el suelo y las mejillas levemente coloradas. Odiaba ser reprendido en frente de Harry.

"Lo siento, padre. No fue mi intención." Se disculpó.

"¡Tienes suerte que fui yo y no el Señor Oscuro el que entró y te escuchó hablando de es amanera!" Continuó Lucius.

La expresión en el rostro de Draco se transformó en una de terror y tembló involuntariamente. Si ese hubiera sido el caso, ya estaría muerto.

A Harry no le sorprendió ver a Lucius en su puerta. Había solo dos Mortífagos que podían entrar a sus habitaciones sin la contraseña y uno de ellos era Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius," dijo Harry. "Cómo Draco y yo hablemos entre nosotros no es de tu incumbencia. No hagas un escándalo por eso."

Lucius no dijo nada pero se volvió hacia su hijo.

"Espérame afuera. Te acompañaré a casa."

"Pero acabo de llegar..." Empezó a decir Draco.

"Y ahora regresarás a casa." Terminó Lucius.

Draco no volvió a contradecirlo. miró a Harry una última vez antes de volverse hacia la puerta.

"Sí padre."

Draco salió de la habitación de Harry en dirección a el vestíbulo principal de la mansión Riddle para esperar a su padre.

En cuanto su hijo salió de la habitación, Lucius se volvió hacia Harry.

"No deberías animarlo." Dijo. "Necesita aprender a respetarte, a temerte."

Harry sonrió y se echó hacia atrás con los brazos cruzados.

"No quiero que me tenga miedo. Para eso están los Mortífagos."

Las comisuras de los labios de Lucius se alzaron pero el hombre se abstuvo de sonreír, este tema era una riña divertida entre ambos.

"Aun así, ¡no aprenderá a respetarte si permites que te hable de esa manera tan poco decorosa!."

"Lucius, tranquilízate." Harry se puso de pie. "Ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia cómo hablemos entre nosotros. No tienes por qué involucrarte." Harry tomó el juego de ajedrez y volvió a guardarlo en el estante. Tendría que esperar a otro día para ser aplastado por Draco. "¿Debo suponer que todo fue bien en la reunión?" Preguntó.

Lucius miró a Harry, primero con sorpresa y luego comprensión cuando sus ojos se posaron en la cicatriz que el joven tenía en la frente. El rubio sonrió. Por supuesto que el dolor en su cicatriz le haría saber si el Señor Oscuro estaba furioso o complacido.

"Sí, todo salió bien," respondió Lucius. "Los Mortífagos tuvieron éxito en todas sus misiones."

"Hmm, bueno, los milagros si suceden de vez en cuando." Harry sonrió.

Lucius no pudo evitar sonreír ante el descaro del joven. Conocía a Harry desde que había sido traído ante Lord Voldemort y al correr de los años había desarrollado gran estima por el adolescente. Fue él quien empezó a llamarlo el 'Príncipe Oscuro' debido a su impecable comportamiento.

"Su éxito no es nada comparado con tu progreso." Dijo Lucius sobrecogido por el orgullo. "Es imposible que alguien aprenda la maldición Lacerate en sólo _una_ lección."

"La mayoría de las cosas que yo hago son imposibles." Respondió Harry.

"Me gustaría estar ahí cuando uses la maldición." Dijo Lucius con cautela.

Harry suspiró. Ya había discutido el tema muchas veces con él.

"Ya te lo dije. Me gusta trabajar solo." Dijo Harry.

"Lo sé, y respeto esa decisión. Es sólo que, me encantaría verte en un duelo. Sería algo digno de recordar." Dijo Lucius.

Harry alzó una ceja.

"Bien, pues no puedes. Vive con ello."Respondió Harry poniendo un fin a su conversación.

Lucius no dijo otra palabra sobre el tema. Sabía que no debía discutir con Harry. La puerta de la habitación del joven volvió a abrirse y Lucius volteó con el seño fruncido por la irritación y listo para reprender a Draco y ordenarle que lo esperara en el vestíbulo. Pero su expresión cambió al darse cuenta que quien entraba no era Draco. Lord Voldemort estaba de pie en el umbral con los ojos fijos en Lucius.

Sin decir ni una palabra, el rubio aristócrata se arrodilló e inclinó frente a su Señor.

Harry observó la escena con el seño fruncido. Siempre le había incomodado ver a alguien inclinándose frente a otro. Recordaba cómo Bella y Lucius solían inclinarse en su presencia cundo era tan solo un niño. Le había tomado mucho tiempo lograr que dejaran de hacerlo.

"Déjanos solos." Ordenó Voldemort ingresando en la habitación.

Lucius Malfoy se puso de pie y salió rápidamente y sin mirar atrás.

Cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, Voldemort se volvió hacia Harry y su mirada carmesí se suavizó un poco al posarse sobre su hijo.

"Veo que el mocoso de Lucius está de regreso." Dijo Voldemort acercándose más a Harry. "Lo vi esperando en el vestíbulo. Asumo que le dijiste que se quedara en _su _propia casa. No quiero verlo cerca tuyo muy seguido."

"¿Tienes miedo que sea una mala influencia?" preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

Voldemort no pareció encontrarlo divertido.

"No quiero que te distraigas."

Harry suspiró.

"¿Por qué tienes un problema con Draco?" Preguntó.

"No tengo un _problema_ con él. No me gusta la manera irrespetuosa en la que se dirige a ti."

Lord Voldemort había escuchado muchas conversaciones de ambos jóvenes como para saber el modo casual en el que Draco Malfoy conversaba con. Cómo se burlaba de él y cómo en ocasiones lo ridiculizaba. Cada gramo de autocontrol de Lord Voldemort, y suficientes intervenciones de Harry, hicieron falta para asegurar que Draco Malfoy aun tuviera todos sus miembros intactos.

"Bueno, eso es entre Draco y yo." Dijo Harry repitiendo lo que acababa de decirle a Lucius. El joven decidió que era hora de cambiar el tema de conversación. "¿Lucius me contó que la reunión salió bien?"

Voldemort se dirigió hacia la ventana del cuarto de Harry para contemplar los terrenos de la mansión que se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

"Fue satisfactoria." Respondió. "¿Qué hiciste mientras estaba en la reunión?" preguntó aun mirando por la ventana.

"Estuve entrenando." Respondió Harry.

Voldemort volteó y sus ojos estudiaron al joven cuidadosamente.

"Has estado entrenando mucho estos últimos días." Comentó.

Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"No hay nada de malo en estar preparado."

Voldemort no dijo nada más, pero sus ojos analizaron cada centímetro de su hijo, notando los detalles que ni Bella ni Lucius serían capaces de ver. Pudo ver el cansancio, la palidez poco saludable y las sombras bajo los ojos de Harry.

"Normalmente no aconsejaría que trabajases tan duro," dijo Voldemort apartándose por completo de la ventana y enfrentándose a Harry. "Pero parece que necesitas el entrenamiento extra." Sin dejar de observar al joven, fue capaz de notar cómo su cuerpo se estremecía por un instante. "Después de todo, no es común que falles a un objetivo. ¿Asumo entonces que tu intención era dejar a James Potter con vida.?"

Ese nombre provocó en Harry otro estremecimiento que solo Voldemort era capaz de detectar.

"¿Y por qué haría algo así?" Preguntó Harry en voz baja y tono serio.

"Es comprensible que no pudieras matarlo." Dijo Voldemort acercándose aun más. "Después de todo, es tu padre."

Harry abrió muy grandes los ojos y pareció estallar de furia.

"¡Retráctate!" Siseó Harry.

Voldemort simplemente sonrió.

"Harry..."

"¡Retráctate!" Repitió Harry. "¡No soy _su_ hijo! ¡Soy tu hijo y nada más! ¡No soy nada de Potter y nunca lo fui!"

Voldemort sabía que Harry no sentía compasión por Potter. Solo lo dijo para obtener esa reacción del joven. Y la respuesta que obtuvo fue sumamente satisfactoria.

Voldemort se acercó a Harry y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros.

"Eso lo sé. Siempre vas a ser mi hijo. Nadie puede cambiar eso." Dijo haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.

Estas simples palabras parecieron tranquilizar a Harry.

"Nunca fue mi intención que sobreviviera." Harry sentía la necesidad de explicarse ante su padre. "No estaba concentrado. No esperaba verlo y debo admitir que me tomó por sorpresa."

"Debiste estar preparado para verlo de nuevo. Iba a suceder tarde o temprano." Respondió Voldemort.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

"Lo sé."

Voldemort colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo para que el joven lo mirara a los ojos.

"Eso ya no importa, hijo. La próxima vez que veas a Potter, será la última."

Harry volvió a asentir pero esta vez con una mirada de determinación.

"Sí, lo será." Confirmó.

Voldemort sonrió y en sus ojos apreció un brillo victorioso.

"Quiero darte algo que te ayudará mantenerte enfocado en tus misiones."

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado intrigado.

Voldemort buscó dentro de su túnica y extrajo una pequeña caja. La sostuvo en su mano por un momento y se quedó mirándola antes de volver su atención a Harry. Entonces extendió el brazo y se la ofreció a su hijo.

Harry tomó la caja y la abrió. Adentro había un medallón plateado en forma de serpiente que tenía don cabezas a cada lado de su cuerpo retorcido. Los ojos de la serpiente eran de un verde brillante que emanaba cierta belleza hipnotizarte. Harry miró a su padre con curiosidad.

"Este colgante perteneció a nuestro gran ancestro, Salazar Slytherin. Quiero que tú no tengas." Explicó Voldemort. "Pero este medallón es algo más que una simple reliquia familiar. Contiene una pieza de mi alma. Es uno de mis Horrocruxes."

La expresión de Harry cambió y ahora observaba el medallón con mal disimulada fascinación. Instantáneamente sostuvo la joya con más cuidado.

"¿Por qué me lo entregas a mi?"Preguntó.

"Eres mi hijo, mi mano derecha." Respondió Voldemort. "Creo que corresponde que seas tú quien tenga mi Horrocrux, para que te ayude a enfocarte cuanto estés en tus misiones. Para que siempre recuerdes quién eres y lo que significas para mi."

Harry tomó cuidadosamente el hermoso medallón de adentro de la caja. Pasó la cadena sobre su cabeza y dejó que la joya, el Horrocrux de su padre, colgara sobre su cuello. Junto a su corazón.

Harry miró a su padre a los ojos sin parpadear.

"Nunca podré olvidar quién soy." Respondió. "Siempre seré tu hijo. No necesito un recordatorio." Miró el colgante y sonrió volviéndose hacia Voldemort. "Pero gracias padre. Lo mantendré a salvo, lo prometo." Entonces recordó algo y abrió los ojos con pánico."¡Mis misiones! ¿Y si algo sucede en alguna de mis misiones y se daña? ¿Y si..."

"No te preocupes. El medallón tiene sobre él muchos encantamientos que lo hacen irrompible. Solo tú o yo podemos tomarlo cuando lo estás usando. Sin importar lo que suceda, nadie podrá quitártelo." Lo tranquilizó Voldemort.

La expresión preocupada de Harry desapareció y sonrió aliviado. Luego escondió el medallón detro de su túnica.

"No le digas a Bella que me diste esto. No creo que logre recuperarse." Dijo Harry con una sonrisa traviesa.

"¿Y cómo sabes que ella no tiene uno también?" Preguntó Voldemort también sonriendo.

La sonrisa de Harry desapareció.

"¿Qué? ¿Ella recibió uno antes que yo?"

Voldemort rió, algo que solo Harry lograba provocar en él, y volteó para salir por la puerta.

"Tal vez." Dijo para provocarlo.

"¿Padre? Eso no es justo. ¡Soy tu hijo!"

Harry corrió tras Voldemort, discutiendo animadamente con él todo el camino hasta el comedor.


End file.
